1973
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Un país dividido políticamente hace que una mujer se involucre en lo que más odia: la política. Heero x Relena. Cap 9 UP!
1. Acto I

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por:_ xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_8 de Septiembre de 1973_

—¡Relena tu tío ya va a llegar apúrate!

Sintió que le gritaba su madre, intenta apurarse todo lo que puede, ya que lo que mas le gusta es que el venga a almorzar, aunque no sea su tío y no tenga ningún lazo sanguíneo con él, lo quiere como si fuera parte de su familia, gracias a el le encantaba la música, el era un gran cantautor cosa que a veces no la ponía muy contenta debido a que tenía que soportar que se fuera de gira por grandes periodos a distintas partes del país o al extranjero.

—Ya voy mamá.

Dice como toda respuesta, para después de unos minutos en los que tarda en ponerse zapatos y peinarse un poco el cabello, baja a la cocina y empiece a ayudarla con el almuerzo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que su tío iba a visitarla.

—Vaya esta vez no te demoraste tanto en venir, lleva esto a la mesa.

Su madre le pasó las ensaladas, para así poder llevar al comedor y ponerlas en la mesa, mientra hacía eso sintió como sonaba el timbre y corrió a abrir, ya que sabía perfectamente quienes eran.

—Tío, papá, que bueno verlos.

Le da un abrazo a su padre y a su tío, los adora tanto, que si algo malo les pasaba alguna vez ella no estaría totalmente segura si es que sobreviviría. Después de permanecer un rato con ellos decido soltarlos para que vayan con su madre, la cual también debía estar ansiosa por saludarlos.

Mientras saludan a su madre, observa todas las cosas que trajeron sonríe levemente al ver que entre toda las cosas hay una guitarra, por lo tanto eso significa que el tocara el instrumento y lo mas seguro es que la invite a cantar, a ella siempre le ha gustado cantar, pero siempre y cuando su tío la acompañe, simplemente le pida que ella también toque piano, cosa que ella hará con gusto.

—Relena ven a almorzar.

Siente que su madre, quien ya termino de saludar a su padre y a su tío, le grita, por lo tanto ella va rápidamente a su encuentro, para sentarse a almorzar y como siempre al lado de su tío. Lo adora.

—Relena ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien tío, aunque cada vez hay menos locomoción, así que en este semana me he tenido que ir muchas veces a pie desde el colegio hasta aquí, por lo que he estado mas cansada y usted ¿cómo ha estado?

—Yo mientras esté con mi guitarra y cantando estaré bien, y expresando todo lo que siento.

Sonríe cuando escucha la respuesta, es que el siempre ha sido así desde que lo conoció nunca ha tenido algún problema en expresar lo que siente, aunque ella sabe que como están las cosas en el país puede que eso le afecte de alguna manera, borra ese pensamiento de inmediato, ya que a el no podría pasarle nada, para ella el era alguien invencible.

—Y cómo han estado las cosas en el partido Víctor

Mira con desaprobación a su padre, es que hay cosas que no le agradan y que nunca le han agradado y una de esas cosas es la política como que ellos adoran y que a ella simplemente le aburre, no le encuentra lo bueno que ellos lo ven, no encuentra que tenga algo emocionante, pero a toda su familia le encanta la política.

Tanto su padre como su tío militan en el partido comunista, acepta que no esta muy interesada en lo que ellos quiere, asume que alguien llamado Karl Marx es importante, ya que lo ha visto leyendo libros de el, sabe lo básico que quieren la lucha de clases, el proletariado toma importación no quieren libertad de mercado, y tampoco la propiedad privada, y odian el capitalismo y tienen una obsesión con llamar a todos _compañeros._

—Estamos ayudando a Allende en todo lo posible, ya que no ha tenido un gobierno muy fácil que digamos y al aparecer quieren revelarse contra él.

Mueve los ojos en signo de aburrimiento, se cruza de brazos mientras sigue escuchando o al menos finge que escucha, es que simplemente no lo soporta y lo peor de todo es que sus amigos integran las juventudes comunistas.

—Eso el lo que supe ayer cuando fui a ver como estaban las cosas, y sabes a quien me encontré Relena, a Heero.

Siente como su rostro se va coloreando lentamente por la vergüenza, es en esos momentos donde siente que lo odia, y todavía se lamenta el haberle hablado de sus sentimientos hacia Heero. A parte de sentir la mirada picara que le dirige Víctor también siente como sus padres se ríen, siente que quiere estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. Heero es el amigo del novio de su mejor amiga y todo los conocen por el hecho de que es sumamente frío y que casi nunca habla, solo lo justo y necesario, y ella le gusta y para su desgracia Víctor siempre busca cualquier oportunidad para que su nombre salga a flote en cualquier conversación, provocando la vergüenza en ella.

—Relena porque no invitas a Hilde a la casa hoy en la tarde, así trae a Duo y a Heero, y él ve como tocas el piano y escucha tu linda voz.

En esos momentos quiere asesinar a su padre por lo que había dicho, suspira con resignación ya que tiene claro que por mucha molestia que le cause, la idea no es mala y así ella aprovecha para verlos un rato y que ellos se despejen de toda la situación que se vivía en el país.

—Esta bien padre, hace tiempo que no veo a Hilde y así podré verla por lo menos unas horas.

Los tres miran sorprendidos a Relena, debido a que ambas, tanto Relena como Hilde eran vecinas, por lo que les parecía extraño, aunque si lo pensaban mejor no sonaba tan extraño, debido a que Hilde era dos años mas grande que Relena y estaba en la universidad, mientras tanto Relena este año entraba, y también estaba el hecho de que Hilde militaba en la juventud comunista y tenía un novio.

—Madre estuvo exquisito el almuerzo, gracias, bueno debo ir a buscar a Hilde.

Se levanta haciendo una inclinación, para poder ir a buscar a Hilde, en el camino empieza a notar que a la casa de su amiga están entrando tres personas, se acerca un poco más y logra distinguir que son Hilde, Duo y Heero.

Corre hacia ellos para saludar, tenía pensado gritarles, para que ellos la siguieran, pero de inmediato desecha la idea al acordarse de que Heero esta con ellos, y que la estaba mirando, sus mejillas se van tiñendo de un color rosado al sentir su mirada en ella.

—¡Relena! que bueno que estés aquí, teníamos pensado ir a verte

—De verdad, bueno yo venía a invitarlos a mi casa, es que esta mi tío y bueno el… va a cantar algo, y… les gustaría venir.

"_Bien lo dije". _Pensó un poco mas aliviada, pesar de que hace unos cuantos años que conocía a Heero todavía no podía terminar de acostumbrarse a esa mirada que siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa.

—Si, vamos estoy segura que a Duo y a Heero les encantará escuchar tu voz y la del señor Víctor.

—Pero yo no voy a cantar, solo acompañaré a mi tío con mi piano.

—Bueno no importa si cantas o no, pero no hagamos esperar más a Víctor vamos a tu casa Relena.

Relena asiente con las palabras mencionadas por Duo, con eso los cuatro se dirigen a la casa de Relena, aunque le trayecto no era muy largo debido a que ambas amigas vivían casi al lado.

—Heero, Duo y Hilde que gusto verlos.

Víctor los saluda alegremente a cada uno de ellos, aunque se enfoca mas en Heero, a los tres les tiene un gran cariño debido a que militan en las juventudes comunista y de todos son los mas jóvenes y ellos también lo quieren bastante, para ellos el es como un padre, debido a la preocupación que siempre a mostrado hacia ellos.

—Si a nosotros también nos da gusto verlo, cuando Relena nos dijo que estaba acá no dudamos en venir, ya que siempre nos ha gustado mucho sus canciones.

—Claro, que a todas las personas les gustan sus canciones si son geniales y tienen mucho contenido.

Relena lo único que puede hacer es asentir a los que dice Hilde y Duo, ya que tienen razón, si a ella le gustan sus canciones es por las melodías y las letras.

"_Suelen ser un complemento perfecto"._

—Bueno dejemos de hablar, cual es la canción que les gustaría escuchar.

—El cigarrito.

Víctor empieza a tocar los primero acorde con su guitarra, mientras que Relena le sigue con el piano, dando así inicio a la canción, cuando terminan de tocar la introducción se escucha como Víctor empieza a cantar.

_Voy a hacerme un cigarrito_

_Acaso tengo tabaco_

_Si no tengo de'onde saco_

_Lo más cierto es que no pito._

_Ay, ay, ay, me querís,_

_Ay, ay, ay, me querís,_

_Ay, ay, ay._

_Voy a hacerme un cigarrito_

_Con mi bolsa tabaquera_

_Lo fumo y boto la cola_

_Y recójala el que quiera._

_Ay, ay, ay, me querís,_

_Ay, ay, ay, me querís,_

_Ay, ay, ay._

_Cuando amanezco con frío_

_Prendo un cigarro de a vara_

_Y me caliento la cara_

_Con el cigarro encendido._

_Ay, ay, ay, me querís,_

_Ay, ay, ay, me querís,_

_Ay, ay, ay._

La canción termina cuando ambos, Víctor y Relena dejan de cantar, todos quedan sorprendidos, la voz de Relena le había dado un toque mucho más melancólico a la canción.

—Bravo, Relena jamás pensé que tuviera una voz tan linda.

Relena baja la mirada avergonzada, todavía no se acostumbraba a que le dijeran algún halago con respecto a su voz y a como tocaba el piano.

—Me gustaría que ella siguiera mis pasos, pero se que no lo hará ya que odia la política.

—Sí, desde que somos chicas nunca le ha gustado, ni siquiera militar por algún partido.

—Es que ese maldito partido tiene muy ocupados a mis padres a mi tío y a ti Hilde.

Todos se ríen antes las palabras de Relena, debido a que de cierto modo sonaron entre una niña caprichosa y eso daba la sensación de divertido, Relena también río, ya que aceptaba que había tenido una reacción infantil. Se da cuenta que la única persona que no se río fue Heero, siempre se ha preguntado porque el siempre es serio.

"_El necesita de alguien que lo comprenda". _Una vez le había dicho Víctor, por lo poco y nada que sabía era huérfano y Víctor siempre se encargo de cuidarlo, y por lo tanto el era una de las pocas personas que se podría decir conocían mejor a Heero.

—Bueno ustedes si quieren pueden salir a caminar, pero deben traer temprano a Relena para que me ayude a preparar la once.

—Entendido, su hija estará pronto en su casa sin ningún rasguño.

Relena siente enrojecer de vergüenza, todavía no entendía como su madre la seguía tratando como una niña. Finalmente salieron los cuatro, Hilde, Duo, Heero y Relena, pero los dos últimos se quedaron atrás debido a que Hilde y Duo se separaron de ellos. Los observó sintiendo una pequeña envidia sana, ellos lo único que querían era estar tiempo a solas. A los pocos segundos cae en cuenta que se quedaron solos ella y Heero.

—Heero… por qué querías que mi tío cantara preguntar por Puerto Montt, no es una canción que el cante mucho.

Le había llamado la atención, pero sobretodo que su tío le haya dicho que, por eso se quedo con la duda, ya que por lo que había escuchado si Heero quería que el cantara cualquier canción, el lo hacía.

Lo quedó mirando, mientras esperaba que Heero se dignara a responderle, pasaron unos segundos que a Relena le parecieron una eternidad, y lanzó un suspiro, todavía no podía llegar a entender a Heero, era un total misterio para ella, en mas de una ocasión ha pensado que no le agradaba, ya que siempre era lo mismo cuando estaban solos se dedicaba a ignorarla, era como si no existiera para él.

—Si no quieres contestar no lo hagas, pero si te molesta estar conmigo.

—Perdón, pero no me gusta hablar sobre esa canción.

"_Es la primera vez que lo veo pidiendo perdón". _Se sorprende un poco debido a que una de las cosas que tenía bien claras de Heero es que el nunca pedía perdón por algo, debía ser un avance.

—Bueno si es eso no te preocupes, y disculpa aceptada.

Los dos siguen caminando en silencio y por primera vez se siente cómoda con el, todavía se acuerda de las otras veces cuando caminaban en el mas absoluto silencio y ella siempre se sentía incomoda con su presencia, pero esta vez, por alguna extraña razón no era así. Piensa en su forma de ser, y en que le gustaría llegar a conocerlo mejor, y poder entender su carácter y personalidad ya que debía haber alguna razón para tener ese comportamiento, se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que hay una piedra delante de ella, provocando que tropiece, cierra los ojos de inmediato para no ver el momento cuando caiga al suelo, pero extrañamente ese momento nunca llega, ya que siente como alguien la abraza.

—Ten cuidado, fíjate bien por donde caminas, si llagas con un solo rasguño Víctor me mata.

Ambos se observan por unos segundos que a ella le parecen una eternidad, es que por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar su vista de esos ojos azules oscuros que la habían atrapado desde el primer momento en que los vio.

Apoya sus manos el los hombros de el, se quedan así por unos minutos, sólo se miraban como si en este mundo no hubiera nada mas. Siente como Heero empieza a acercar su rostro al de ella, y se sorprende, pero no hace nada no puede ser que el, no puede ser, pero su rostro se acerca mas a ella y ambos empiezan a cerrar los ojos lentamente, al tiempo en que sus labios se rozan. Relena por un momento no tiene claridad de lo que esta pasando a su alrededor solo se concentra en lo que ella siempre quiso que pasara, Heero le estaba dando un beso, sus manos se posan en su cuello para profundizar el beso, nada podía arruinar ese momento, era completamente perfecto.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención.

En el momento en que se separan Heero pronuncia esas palabras dejando confundida a Relena, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"_¿Por qué me pide perdón?"_

—Heero ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo perdón?

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscar a Duo y a Hilde

—Heero espera…

Relena lo sigue, deseaba, mejor dicho, necesitaba que Heero le diera una explicación por el beso y el perdón que había pedido, cada vez le costaba entender mas a Heero.

—Relena, Heero vámonos ya se está haciendo un poco tarde.

—Esta bien mis padres deben estar preocupándose.

Se dirigen a la casa de Relena nuevamente, allá los están esperando sus padres y su tío, aunque ella no se siente muy bien debido a que no ha logrado conversa con Heero.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! He vuelto a subir 1973, aquí está el primer capítulo, creo que esta vez no demoraré tanto en subir capítulos, todavía no está terminada. Hasta el momento tengo ocho capítulos escritos.

Saludines!

_xKamiixChanx._


	2. Acto II

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_10 de septiembre de 1973_

Se dirigía a algún almacén para ver si podía comprar algo, ya en estos tiempos, la crisis era demasiado fuerte y si uno quería comprar algo la única manera de lograrlo era haciendo interminables filas en los almacenes para ver si todavía quedaba algo y poder comprarlo, ya que a parte los precios subían de un día a otro de forma muy grande.

Llegó al almacén y ve, como era de esperarse, una enorme fila se pone en el último lugar, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar ver que la fila avanzara y poder comprar algo. Desde que empezó el desabastecimiento se generaron grandes colas, se preguntaba siempre cómo su padre podía seguir apoyando a Allende, era algo que todavía no podía comprender, generalmente las pocas veces que discutían era por eso, le costaba entenderlo. No podía apoyarlo debido a que Allende los tenía viviendo en la más grande miseria, y aunque quisiera ayudar al país sus métodos no eran los mejores ni el correcto.

—Cómo es posible que tengamos que hacer grandes filas para comprar algo.

Escuchaba como una señora alegaba lanza un suspiro de resignación, en parte ella tenía algo de razón, todos los días tenía que ir y hacer una enorme cola para poder comprar las que se necesitaban en la casa, lo encontraba realmente agotador.

"_No me extraña que quieran a los militares". _Era lo que pensaba Relena mientras caminaba a medida que la fila iba avanzando, tenía que agradecer que no había tanta gente y logró comprar lo que necesitaba, ya que por lo visto la suerte había estado de su lado y las cosas que su madre le había encargado se mantenían con el mismo precio, decidió apurarse e irse rápido a casa, mañana tenía una prueba muy importante y no debía faltar y todavía le quedaba un poco por estudiar.

—Mamá ya llegué.

—¿Hija compraste el pan para la once?

Su madre la pregunta a lo que ella responde simplemente con un asentimiento de cabeza y enseguida le pasa la bolsa de pan y otras cosas que había aprovechado de comprar.

—Por suerte no me costó tanto comprar, no había mucha gente en la fila.

—Me ayudas a poner la mesa, tu padre está apunto de llegar de una reunión a la que tuvo que asistir.

—Lo siento, no puedo, mañana tengo una prueba y todavía me falta repasar un poco.

Dijo eso sonriendo, y es que eso era verdad, lo bueno es que sería en el último bloque de clases, pero el problema era que ese ramo le costaba bastante por lo tanto debía estudiar más que en los otros ramos, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para entrar a la universidad y que sus notas eran muy importantes, por eso había estado estudiando durante toda la semana y repasar no lo consideraba algo malo ni negativo, le harían bien de hecho.

—Esta bien Rel, cuando esté lista la once yo te llamo.

—Bueno mamá.

Dijo mientras subía a su habitación para poder repasar.

* * *

—_Papá, mamá ¿Dónde están?_

_Gritaba, sentía que algo no estaba para nada bien, tenía un mal presentimiento, se encontraba sola en medio de la calle, corría buscando a alguien que se le hiciera conocido, pero nada, extrañamente veía como todas las calles estaban desiertas, estaba oscureciendo y todavía no lograba encontrar a alguien._

_Sigue corriendo, y a lo lejos por fin logra ver que hay una silueta, intenta correr más rápido para ver quien es, siente una enorme tranquilidad que se ve reflejada en una sonrisa cuando se da cuenta que es Hilde, corre más rápido intentando alcanzarla, pero no puede, ya que justo alguien la toma del brazo y se la lleva un callejón oscuro._

—_No digas nada, ya que alguien nos puede ver y podríamos morir… como tu madre y tu padre._

_Siente como sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas y estas de inmediato comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, es que no podía creer las palabras que había dicho ese el cual no sabía quien era._

—¡Relena ! Despierta, es una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos las escuchar la voz de su padre, cuando lo ve se da cuenta de que la tiene firmemente agarrada de los hombros y la mira con cara de preocupación, lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es ponerse a llorar, la pesadilla había sido horrible, había sentido que era demasiado real, y que hasta ahora ella sentía un miedo espantoso, quería olvidarse de esa pesadilla.

—Ya mi niña, cálmate fue sólo una pesadilla.

Su padre intentaba consolarla, acariciando su cabello como cuando era pequeña, empezó a calmarse, si separa de él para poder secarse las lágrimas que todavía seguían bajando por sus mejillas, baja de su cama, cuando siente que cae su cuaderno por lo visto se había quedado dormida mientras estaba estudiando.

—Vamos a tomar once, tu madre ya tiene todo listo.

Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa a su padre, para luego dirigirse al baño para poder lavarse la cara y poder ir al comer, donde su padre y su madre la estaban esperando.

Empiezan a tomar once, escuchaba como sus padres estaban conversando sobre trivialidades, mientras que ella no participaba de la conversación, por alguna razón el sueño seguía en su mente, tenía le presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir, pero el problema era que no sabía cuando ni el por qué. Sólo quería olvidarse del sueño.

—Padre tu crees que decaiga el gobierno de Allende.

—Espero que no hija, pero como están las cosas, puede que hayan altas posibilidades de que así sea.

—Si eso pasara, ustedes saldrían afectado… digo porque ambos participaron en su campaña activamente, y militan para un partido que está a favor del gobierno.

A medida que hablaba sentía como un nudo en su garganta se estaba empezando a formar, sentía de pronto que le costaba hasta respirar bien.

—No lo sé hija, pero si eso llegara a pasar, te sacaríamos lo más rápido del país.

Intenta disimular la sorpresa que le dio la repuesta de su padre, les sonríe levemente para no preocuparlos, tiene que claro que si alguna vez pasara eso, tener que irse del país, sería por el bien de ella, y para que no se vira afectada de alguna manera por las decisiones de ellos.

Siguen tomando en un incomodo silencio, debido a que la pregunta que había realizado, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pero es que no podía evitar el preguntar, ese sueño la había dejado mal, sobretodo por el hecho de que hablaba de la muerte de sus padres ellos eran todo lo que ella tenía, siempre habían estado con ella y si en algún momento llegasen a desaparecer tenía super claro que iba a ser doloroso para ella

Terminó de tomar once y se fue a su habitación, no quiso intentar seguir estudiando tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar y también estaba el hecho de que no se quería volver a quedar dormida, ya que eso traía la posibilidad de volver a tener otra pesadilla y con una ya había sido suficiente.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, pero en esos momentos justo vino el recuerdo del beso que había compartido con Heero, seguía dándole vueltas en su cabeza, no lo entendía, o sea el beso no había que comprender mucho, pero lo que no lograba entender mucho era que después del beso le hubiese pedido disculpas.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba en su pieza con Víctor, sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien sobre lo que había ocurrido y pensó que la persona indicada era su tío, según lo que sabía Víctor era la persona que mas conocía a Heero, y también era la única persona que la podía ayudar para poder descifrar y comprender lo que pensaba Heero, ya que ella había intentado y no lo lograba._

—_¿Qué pasa Relena? Te noto extraña…_

—_Es que hoy… cuando salimos Heero estaba algo extraño._

_Le costaba hablarlo, es que seguía sin comprenderlo la besa, le pedía perdón y cuando llegaban a la casa simplemente se dedicó a ignorarla, tanto fue así que si no es porque Víctor le dice no se despide de ella._

—_Bueno eso puede ser porque no cante esa canción, tú sabes que es una persona muy difícil de tratar._

—_El me besó… y luego me pidió disculpas por haberme besado, y después se dedicó a ignorarme._

_Observó como Víctor tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro, y que luego cambió por una sonrisa, tampoco entendía lo que estaba pensando su tío._

—_Vaya eso no lo esperaba. Relena, Heero es una persona muy difícil de entender, ha pasado por muchas que a su edad no tendría que haber pasado, el perdió a sus padres poco antes de llegar a Santiago y eso lo marcó e influyó en su forma de ser._

—_Lo sé todavía recuerdo la reacción que tuvo cuando le pregunté por sus padres._

—_Por lo mismo para él no es fácil expresar lo que siente, ni siquiera Duo a podido sacarle una oración larga, y es que Heero lo considera su amigo. Relena no tienes que preocuparte tanto porque te haya besada y luego pedido perdón, de hecho tienes que darle mas importancia la hecho de que te besó._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Seguía recordando la conversación que había mantenido con su tío, a pesar de todo y que no le hubiese explicado mucho el comportamiento que había tenido Heero se sintió bien conversando con su tío. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación fue a abrir inmediatamente.

—Rel, Hilde vino a verte.

—Esta bien madre, dile que puede pasar.

Se sentó en su cama, mientras esperaba que Hilde llegara a su habitación, estaba extrañada, no era común que viniera a visitarla de noche, generalmente cuando lo hacía era en la tarde, le extraño eso, bueno a lo mejor no había tenido tiempo durante el día.

—Hola Hilde ¿cómo estás?

—Bien Relena y tú ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien… aunque un poco cansada, he estudiado todo el día debido a que mañana tengo una prueba y quiero que me vaya bien, así que me he esforzado harto.

—Me alegra, espero que te vaya bien mañana.

—Gracias, oye… aprovechando que viniste, me gustaría decirte algo que me pasó el día que vinieron ustedes y Heero…

No sabía si era lo correcto no, pero sentía que debía contárselo a Hilde después de todo era su amiga, siempre que tenía algún problema solía recurrir a ella, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción por mucho que se tratara de Heero ya que era obvio que no tenían mucha comunicación a pesar de Duo.

—El me besó…

Observó como Hilde la miraba con los ojos abiertos por un momento, por lo visto estaba sorprendida.

—Vaya… sino te conociera lo suficiente como para saber que no me mientes, pensaría que es una mentira, pero bueno eso me ayuda entender y explicar el hecho de que cuando íbamos a casa de Duo, él iba más callado que de costumbre y para mi eso es demasiado.

—No lo entiendo… mi tío dice que no me preocupe por entenderlo, sino que mas del acto, del beso en sí, pero es inevitable intentar entender.

—Lo sé, creo que estaría en tu misma situación si me hubiese pasado a mi, pero si Heero te beso es por algo.

—Esta bien, gracias Hilde, y tú a qué viniste, sé que ni viniste sólo a desearme suerte.

—Ahhh o lo que pasa es que como no te había visto en todo el día solamente quise pasar a saludar.

No le creyó mucho, tenía ese mal presentimiento, tenía esa sensación de que algo le estaba ocultando, pero sabía que Hilde nunca le mentiría.

"_Ella no me podría ocultar nada…"_

—Bueno Rel, ya se hizo muy tarde así que me tengo ir nos vemos mañana, espero que te vaya bien mañana en tu prueba.

La abraza, susurra un gracias nuevamente, mientras corresponde el abrazo, en el momento en que Hilde se va tuvo la sensación de que ese podría ser uno de los últimos abrazos que iba a compartir con su amiga.

"_Mejor me dejo de pensar estupideces y me voy a dormir…". _Pensó mientras regresaba a su cuarto, para ir a dormir, necesitaba descansa lo máximo posible para que mañana estuviera bien y sin sueño y así poder dar la prueba y que le vaya bien.

—Madre, padre me voy a acostar que tengan buena noche.

—Buenas noches hija.

Dijo mientras se dirige a la escalera para ir a su cuarto, se detiene un momento al ver como su padre va hacia ella para abrazarla, le corresponde el abrazo y siente unas tremendas ganas de llorar, en su mente todavía está la pesadilla, aunque intente pensar en otra cosa sigue ahí.

Se separa de él rápidamente para que no vea como las lágrimas quieren salir de sus ojos y ella hace un esfuerzo por ocultarlas, corre de inmediato a su cuarto para encerrarse y botar toda la pena que su corazón sentía en esos momento, se sentía un poco tonta al llorar desconsoladamente como una niña, solamente por una pesadilla, pero es que el terror que empieza a sentir al pensar que es la última vez que viera a sus padres es demasiado grande para ignorarlo y no darle importancia.

Debido a que la pesadilla ocupa toda su mente, decide dormir, necesitaba poder descansar y rendir bien en la prueba que tenía mañana. Cierra los ojos intentando dormir, pero nada, no puede conciliar el sueño, definitivamente ese no era su día. Suspira resignada, se acomoda mejor en su cama, para intentar dormir y siente como todo su cuerpo al igual que su mente se van relajando de a poco hasta que logra quedarse dormida.

_Escuchaba voces, eran suaves murmullos, quiere saber de que hablan, pero no conseguía escuchar, sentía como todo su cuerpo está adormecido y su cabeza le daba vueltas, intuye que algo está mal, abre los ojos y sólo puede ver oscuridad. Siente pasos que cada vez se acercan más a ella, una luz sale de una puerta al parecer, no logra distinguir nada, los pasos retumban con más fuerza y logra ver la silueta de alguien que esta al frente de ella, intenta levantar su cabeza, pero no puede debido a que su cuerpo, al encontrarse adormecido, no logra responderle como debería._

—_Espero que tú me digas dónde se esconden tus amigos o sino sufrirás el mismo destino de tus padres… morir._

_Quiere moverse, gritar, patalear, pero nada de eso puede hacer, sólo las lágrimas inundan su cara y llora, sigue intentando gritar, salir de ese horrible lugar, que alguien le diga que es mentira, que sus padres no estaban muertos. Lo logra, grita lo más fuerte que puede para descargar todo el dolor y pena que está sintiendo en esos momentos._

—¡Relena despierta! Es otra pesadilla

—¡NO!

Abre sus ojos desesperada, otra pesadilla y los mismo que la anterior, sus padres muertos, percibe como su padre y su madre la ven preocupados, se lanza a sus a llorar como una bebe, no quiere que nada malo les pase, no quiere que se vayan de su lado y la dejen sola.

—¿Rel qué pasó? ¿por qué gritaste de esa manera?

Su madre le pregunta preocupada, no sabe sí decirles, pero al ver sus caras de preocupación decidió que lo mejor era contarles, para que así la menos puedan estar más aliviados.

—Tuve una pesadilla… donde ustedes morían fue horrible, había un señor que me obligaba a decirle sobre el lugar que se encontraban no sé qué personas y que si no le decía iba a terminar como ustedes dos, muerta.

No puedo seguir hablando, sentía como el llanto la volvía a inundar, es que esa pesadilla había sido demasiado real, mas todavía tenía el miedo de la pesadilla de la tarde, por lo que sentía un enorme terror de que fuera a ocurrir que se hiciera real, la angustiaba demasiado.

Sus padres la abrazaban más fuerte, no quiere que se vayan de su habitación, quiere que se queden junto a ella, no quiere separarse de ellos. Su madre la sienta en sus rodillas y deja que Relena descargue toda la pena que siente en esos momentos, ellos se quedan en silencio escuchando como su llanto cada vez se va haciendo mas despacio.

Vio el reloj y eran las 12 de la noche, hace poco que había dejado de llorar, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, por muchas vueltas que se daba en la cama y a pesar de que intentaba buscar una posición cómoda no podía dormir. Estaba pensando en la manera de dormir cuando siente como algo toca su ventana. Se acerca para ver que fue lo que golpeo y se sorprende al ver que en la mitad del patio se encontraba Heero, se extraño de verlo ahí.

—Heero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vio como Heero tomaba una escalera que su padre siempre tenía en el patio por alguna emergencia y la acomodaba para poder subir.

—Heero…

Volvió a susurra al tiempo que veía como Heero subía de a poco hasta llegar a su habitación y entrar en ella. Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, no podía hallar alguna palabra para poder explicar lo que sentía, durante unos segundos sintió que todo era un sueño, pero sabía que no y eso hizo que sintiera una fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago.

—Heero…. Por qué

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios de Heero volvieron a tomar los suyos, no hizo nada por detenerlo, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuellos y lo acerco más a ella, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura para que sus cuerpos estuvieran en un contacto total. No le importó la razón por la cual vino, simplemente dejó de preguntarse los por qué de esta situación, sólo se dedicó a disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo y sintiendo.

* * *

_11 de septiembre de 1973_

Estaba en el colegio, en clases para ser más exacta, no prestaba demasiada atención al lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, pero no le importaba, estaba pensando en Heero y lo que había pasado anoche. Cada vez lo entendía menos y le costaba más comprenderlo o al menos intentarlo.

—Todos deben irse, hay un revuelo…. No se sabe bien qué está pasando.

Relena de inmediato salió de sus pensamientos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, como qué debían irse, y la prueba que tenían que dar, ella se había esforzado, se había dedica a estudiar bastante.

—Señor tenemos una prueba, no podemos irnos así como así.

—Lo lamento si estudiaron, pero hay problemas en la Moneda, hay muchos carros militares, por lo tanto para evitar que les pase algo lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse de aquí lo antes posible.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay posibilidades de un golpe de estado

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, ya lo había subido antes. Espero que les guste, no duden en comentar para ver qué les pareció :).

Saludos.

_xKamiixChanx._


	3. Acto III

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_11 de septiembre 1973._

Fue corriendo a su casa, desde que les informaron en el colegio que había problemas en la moneda y, por lo mismo, los sacaran de la escuela lo primero que hizo fue correr a su casa y ver a su madre y si es que tenía un poco de suerte también podría ver a su padre, sólo si él todavía no se había ido a la universidad ya que hoy tenía clases desde la mañana hasta la tarde.

Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, no sabía ni entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo único que tenía claro era que necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, no entendía nada, esperaba que su madre supiera algo más.

—¡Mamá!

Grita a penas llega a casa, necesitaba saber si está en la casa y si está bien o no, y lo más importante si su padre también se encuentra en la casa.

—Hija que bueno que estás aquí.

Su madre la abraza, siente aún mas apretado el nudo en la garganta que se había formado desde que informaron de la situación en la escuela y no puedo evitarlo, por lo que derrama alunas lágrimas, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Mamá qué está pasando, en la escuela nos dijeron que teníamos que volver a nuestras casas…

—No lo sé muy bien, he estado viendo la televisión y los militares están llegando a la Moneda, y todas las radios que estaban a favor de la Unidad Popular ya no tienen señal… por lo visto también militares en la UTE.

—¿Cómo que la universidad fue tomada por militares?

—Hija no lo sé, pero es lo más probable, están amenazando con tomar el poder.

No escuchaba lo que decía su madre, parece que esta le intentaba explicar la situación, pero ella no entendía anda, tembló de miedo, si era cierto lo que su madre le decía entonces su padre y su tío…

—Mamá sabes algo de mi padre o de mi tío.

Deseaba que su madre les diera alguna respuesta, que le dijera que se encontraban en cualquier parte menos en la universidad, pero al ver que su madre no pronunciaba nada, su corazón dio un vuelco, se desesperó, entendió que su madre no sabía nada de ellos y que había altas posibilidades de que les fuera a pasar algo malo.

"_No por favor, a ellos no…"._

Se dirigen al living, necesitan ver la televisión para ver qué estaba pasando, pero solo muestran como la moneda estaba llena y rodeada por militares, Relena siento algo en el corazón, era como si los sueños que había estado teniendo el día anterior se fueran a hacer realidad de un momento a otro, la llenaba de angustia esta situación. Sabían que viendo la televisión que no decía mucho por lo demás, no iban a conseguir algo, por lo tanto decidieron prender la radio, empezaron a buscar las emisoras radiales a favor de la Unidad Popular, o al menos alguna que quedara todavía, su madre le había dicho que algunas simplemente ya no funcionaban, pero tenían que encontrar aunque se alguna que le diera respuestas o indicios a cerca de lo que estaba pasando realmente.

—Relena mira aquí se logra escuchar algo…

Se dedicó a ubicar bien la emisora para poder escuchar mejor, cuando se logró se dieron cuenta de que era la voz del presidente.

"_Quizás sea ésta la última oportunidad en que me pueda dirigir a ustedes. La Fuerza Aérea ha bombardeado las torres de Radio Portales y Radio Corporación. Mis palabras no tiene amargura, sino decepción, y serán ellas el castigo moral para lo que han traicionado el juramento que hicieron: Soldados de Chile, comandantes en jefe y titulares… …el almirante Merino… más el señor Mendoza, general rastrero que sólo ayer manifestara su solidaridad y lealtad al gobierno, también se ha denominado director general de Carabineros"._

"_Ante estos hechos sólo me cabe decirle a los trabajadores: Yo no voy a renunciar. Colocado en un tránsito histórico, pagaré con mi vida la lealtad del pueblo. Y les digo que tengo la certeza de que la semilla que entregáremos a la conciencia digna de miles y miles de chilenos no podrá ser segada definitivamente. Tienen la fuerza, podrán avasallarnos, pero no se detienen los procesos sociales ni con el crimen ni con la fuerza"._

"_La historia es nuestra y la hacen los pueblos."_

"_¡Trabajadores de mi Patria!: Quiero agradecerles la lealtad que siempre tuvieron, la confianza que depositaron en un hombre que sólo fue intérprete de grandes anhelos de justicia, que empeñó su palabra en que respetaría la Constitución y la ley, y así lo hizo. En este momento definitivo, el último en que yo pueda dirigirme a ustedes, espero que aprovechen la lección. El capital foráneo, el imperialismo, unidos a la reacción, crearon el clima para que las Fuerzas Armadas rompieran su tradición: la que les señaló Schneider y que reafirmara el Comandante Araya, víctimas del mismo sector social que hoy estará en sus casas esperando, con mano ajena, reconquistar el poder para seguir defendiendo sus granjerías y sus privilegios…"_

"…_Seguramente radio Magallanes será acallada y el metal tranquilo de mi voz no llegará a ustedes. No importa, la seguirán oyendo. Siempre estaré junto a ustedes. Por lo menos mi recuerdo será el de un hombre digno que fue leal con la Patria."_

"_El pueblo debe defenderse, pero no sacrificarse. El pueblo no debe dejarse arrasar ni acribillar, pero tampoco puede humillarse"_

"_¡Trabajadores de mi Patria!: Tengo fe en Chile y en su destino. Superarán otros hombres este momento gris y amargo donde la traición pretende imponerse. Sigan ustedes sabiendo que, mucho mas temprano que tarde, se abrirán de nuevo las grandes alamedas por donde pase el hombre libre, para construir una sociedad mejor. ¡Viva Chile!, ¡Viva el pueblo!, Vivan los trabajadores!"_

""_Éstas son mis últimas palabras, teniendo la certeza de que mi sacrificio no será en vano. Tengo la certeza de que, por lo menos, habrá una sanción moral que castigará la felonía, la cobardía y la traición"_

Terminaron de escuchar el discurso y no podían creerlo, eso significaba que hasta ahí llegaba todo el camino que se había recorrido, que todo se iba a ir de un momento a otro, todo por lo que las personas que más quería habían luchado se iba a ir, todo iba a quedar en el olvido y en la nada.

—Mamá esto no puede estar pasando o si… no puede ser que todo por lo que uestes lucharon se…

Su madre fue a abrazarla al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, no podía entender, como fue que la misma gente quería que pasara algo como esto.

—Hija…. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo como esto, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es esperar, lamentablemente eso es lo único que nos queda y desear que a tu padre no le haya pasado nada malo.

Sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas, todavía no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando…

—Relena estas aquí…

—¡Hilde! Viste lo que está pasando, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede.

La hizo pasar y al minuto se abrazó a ella, para seguir llorando, saber que todavía no le había nada malo a su amiga al menos eso le causaba un gran alivio.

—Relena cálmate, yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando muy bien, hoy no voy a la universidad, por eso supe lo que estaba pasando, lo vi por la televisión, pero no sé nada de lo que está pasando en la universidad.

—Hilde… cariño escuchaste la radio.

—No tía, a penas vi un poco lo que estaba pasando en la televisión empecé a hacerme una idea de lo que estaba pasando, por lo que decidí venir para acá tenía la esperanza de encontrarlas a ustedes y a su esposo.

—Allende dio un discurso… habló de lo que estaba pasando, y los militares se tomaron el poder. Hilde todo por lo que ustedes habían luchado ya no va a existir nunca más.

—Relena cálmate, por lo visto estás muy alterada, amiga mejor anda a dormir un rato, te hará bien descansar…

—Si hija desde que llegaste no has hecho otra cosa que escuchar lo que estaba pasando y eso provocó que te exaltaras, y en estos momentos lo que más tenemos que hacer es mantener la calma.

No quería descansar quería saber dónde estaba su padre en estos momentos, donde estaba si se encontraba bien, necesitaba saber demasiadas cosas, pero por lo visto tanto su madre como Hilde no pensaban lo mismo que ella.

—Está bien… iré a descansar un tiempo, aunque no mucho.

Se iba a su habitación con la esperanza de que todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos fuera sólo una pesadilla.

Tenía tantas cosas en las cabeza, sentía que de un momento a otro todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días venían a su mente y no la podían dejar tranquila, es que de un momento a otro su mundo había dado totalmente un vuelco y eso la desorientaba y hacía que no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando.

"_¿Cómo irá a terminar todo esto?"._

* * *

Fue lo último que pensó antes de poder quedarse totalmente dormida.

—Tía, Relena por lo visto está muy afectada, yo no sé lo que está pasando en la Moneda, pero a ella la veo demasiado alterada.

—Desde ayer que está muy altera, yo creo que debe ser por el hecho de que ayer tuvo dos pesadillas, no nos contó mucho, pero en ambas despertó sobresaltada, gritando y llorando.

—Pero qué fue lo que pudo ocasionar esas pesadillas, por lo que sé, ella no suele tener pesadillas.

—Lo sé, pero después de la primera pesadilla mientras tomábamos once, nos empezó a preguntar si había posibilidades de un golpe de Estado, eso a mi y a mi marido nos dejó extrañados, y se mostró preocupada debido a que nos dijo que si eso fuera así nosotros seríamos los más afectados.

Sintieron que tocaban la puerta, se asustaron un poco, fueron a abrir y se sorprendieron al ver a Duo y a Heero.

—Duo, Heero qué están haciendo aquí.

—Íbamos a casa de Hilde, pero cuando llegamos estuvimos un rato esperando y vimos que no había nadie así que imaginamos que iba a estar acá. Han visto las noticias, hay un caos total, nadie entiende nada.

—Si vimos…. Y tanto Relena como su madre pudieron escuchar el mensaje de Allende que se transmitió en alguna radio, pero todavía no sabemos bien lo que está pasando.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es permanecer acá todos juntos.

Duo abrazó a Hilde, ella al igual que Relena se encontraba muy asustada, pero para calmarla a ella tenía que aparentar tranquilidad, ahora se encontraba un poco más tranquila al saber que Duo estaba con ella y se encontraba bien.

—Relena… ¿dónde está?

—Está en su habitación se encontraba muy alterada por lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que en el colegio les dijeron a todos que tenían que irse porque había problemas.

—Oh…

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que ya no estaba tan cansada, por lo visto había sido una buena idea tomar la siesta, ya que le había servido para relajarse y calmarse, no tenía idea la hora que era, y en estos momentos no le importaba mucho, quería quedarse unos momentos más allí sin que nade la molestara y así por un momento pensar que todo estaba bien.

"_¿Cómo estará Heero?"._

Pensar en el hizo que de inmediato en sus mejilla se comenzara a instalar un leve sonrojo, todavía tenía el recuerdo de lo que había pasado anoche en esa misma habitación, no sabía como volvería a mirarlo a la cara, sin que nadie supiera que había algo entre ellos dos, pero se sentía feliz a pesar de todo.

**Flash Back.**

_Se estuvieron besando por un tiempo hasta que empezaron a sentir que les costaba respirar con dificultad. Se separaron y se miraron por unos cuantos minutos, eran sólo ellos dos, nadie más. Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente, pero no lograba formular ninguna debido a que al tener su rostro tan cerca del suyo, su mente se nublaba de una manera que solamente Heero podía lograrlo._

—_Relena…_

—_Heero ¿por qué haces esto?_

_No respondió, solamente se dedicó a mirarla, sentía que tenía y debía decirle demasiadas cosas, pero había algo que se lo impedía, no lo tenía muy claro, pero en ese momento se acordó de las conversaciones que había estado manteniendo con Víctor y con Hilde._

—_No me dices nada por…_

_No pudo decir nada más, ya que fue silenciada por otro beso de Heero, se dejó llevar, era lo único que podía hacer a pesar de que su cabeza estuviera hecha un completo lío, no podía evitar dejar todo en un plano secundario para dedicarse a besar y probar esos labios que desde que lo conoció había querido besar y que ahora sin ninguna explicación la besaba._

—_Relena… yo te voy a proteger siempre y quiero que sepas que no es porque Víctor lo diga, te protegeré ya que no quiero volver a perder algo importante para mi y tú en esotro momentos era lo más importante que tengo._

_Se volvieron a besar, y ninguno de los dijo nada más, ya que por el momento eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber, y que querían estar el uno junto al otro._

**Fin Flash Back.**

"_Espero que Heero al menos se encuentre bien…"._

Fue lo que pensó mientras empezaba a buscar una nueva posición para volver a quedarse dormida.

—¡Relena!

Su madre entró en su habitación sorpresivamente provocándole un gran susto, no se esperaba que su madre la fuera a despertar de esa manera, tomando en cuenta que ella le había propuesto que durmiera un poco.

—Madre… ¿qué pasa?

—Hija están Heero y Duo abajo, tienes que empezar a recoger tus cosas, ya que después de una larga conversación hemos decidido que lo mejor es que te vayas unos días con ellos, ya que lamentablemente todavía no hemos podido saber nada de tu padre ni de Víctor.

—Pero yo no quiero irme… necesito quedarme aquí para saber si hay noticias de ellos.

—Hija que te quedes acá no es algo seguro, tomando en cuenta como están las cosas de tensas, no tenemos mucha información, lo mejor es que te vayas, ellos te van a proteger, cuidar y no te van a dejar sola en ningún momento.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque debe ser así es lo mejor, yo me quedaré aquí por precaución, los militares pueden venir a las casas y no te queremos involucrar más de lo que estás.

—Esta bien, pero a ti no te pasará nada verdad mamá.

Su madre la abraza mientras siente como sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, no quería llorar, pero a estas alturas y sin saber nada ni de su padre ni de su tío Víctor las cosas la empezaban a superar, y también el hecho de saber que iba a tener que separarse de su madre quizás por cuanto tiempo hicieron que no pudiera evitar seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaron con asomarse desde que su madre le empezó a hablar.

—No llores, esto será por un tiempo, ya verás que en cualquier momento volverás a casa.

Hizo todo lo posible para dejar de llorar, tenía que empezar a aceptar que durante un tiempo tendría que vivir ocultándose, debía tener en cuenta que todo esto lo hacían por ella, para que ya no tuviera que involucrarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Ella no había escogido tener que irse, pero si todos la querían proteger debía aceptarlo, ellos la iban a proteger, ya que se lo habían prometido a Víctor, y era conciente que iban a hacer lo posible para cumplirla, y ella por lo mismo, también iba a tener que poner de su parte, aunque no quisiera separarse de su madre.

—Está bien madre, si esto es lo mejor para mi lo acepto, pero cuídate por favor, que no te pase nada, no soportaría que te pasara algo a ti también.

—No te preocupes hija, yo me quedaré todo el día aquí por lo que no tendría que pasarme nada malo.

—Te quiero mamá y cuando logres ver a mi padre y a mi tío diles que también los quiero mucho.

—No te preocupes yo les diré ahora será mejor que te apresures y guarda algunas cosas que puedas necesitar, estarás durante un tiempo en casa de Hilde, Duo o Heero, ellos están abajo decidiendo donde te puedes quedar por mientras.

—Está bien mamá.

Cuando vio que su madre salio de la habitación volvió a ponerse a llorar, volvió a botar esas lágrimas que todavía no podían parar de salir, y que quizás por cuanto tiempo las iba a botar, lloraba mientras que empezaba a guardar algunas prendas de ropas y todas las cosas que le podrían servir, tenía que apurar, no sabía y no tenía mucha claridad sobre lo que podía estar pasando en el país en esos momentos, por lo que decidió hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

—¿Cómo está tía?

—Triste Hilde, pero ella entiende que es lo mejor que podemos hacer en esta situación y momento para que ella ya no se involucre más de lo que se involucra al estar con nosotros.

—Ella por mucho que le duele tener que irse lo entiende, bueno iré a verla para decirle lo que tenemos planeado hacer.

Hilde se dirige a la habitación de Relena, sabe que en el fondo de su corazón no debe estar feliz con la decisión que se tomó, pero como dijo su madre ella lo entendía y al menos comprende que es lo mejor y lo acepta aunque no esté de acuerdo. Cuando llega se da cuenta que Relena efectivamente está ordenando y guardando sus cosas, pero que también estaba derramando lágrimas.

—Relena, cálmate sabes que todo esto es por tu bien amiga…

—Lo sé Hilde, lo tengo muy claro, pero tengo tanto terror de que algo malo les pueda pasar a mis padres y a Víctor.

La abraza y deja que descargue toda la pena que siente en esos momentos, ella sabe muy bien lo unida que está a su familia y lo mucho que le cuesta separarse de ella. Siente rabia de que tenga que pasar por todo esto, sobretodo porque ella nunca se interesó por la política y ni nada por estilo.

—Relena lo lamento tanto, sé que todo esto de alguna manera es por culpa de nosotros, porque militamos en un partido y nos conoces, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te hemos protegidos y también se que te estamos exponiendo a cosas que no quieres, como separarte de personas que son muy importantes para ti, como lo son tus padres, en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes, sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando, y yo no los culpo.

Esta vez fue Relena quien abrazó a Hilde, no podía sentir algún tipo de resentimiento, ni contra ella ni contra ninguno de sus amigos, ni contra su familia, ya que ellos no sabían que esto iba a pasar que las cosas se iban a salir de control de la forma en que lo hicieron, ellos habían luchado por un ideal y las cosas perdieron el rumbo, pero ella no los iba a culpar simplemente por seguir sus ideales ni ideología, los conocía y por lo mismo tenía claro que ellos no deseaban el mal a nadie.

—Relena… por el momento iremos a la casa de Duo, ya que allí hay sufrientes habitaciones y nos podremos quedar unos días, esto es debido a que es un bueno lugar, ya que nadie a excepción de Heero y yo sabemos donde vive.

—Esta bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, ya tengo todo listo.

Bajaron las escaleras para poder reunirse con los demás que las estaban esperando abajo. Relena se despidió de su madre, y nuevamente volvió a derramar lágrimas tenía tanta pena y eso no iba a negarlo jamás, pero también tenía claro que todo esto era por su bien. Cuando por fin empezaron a caminar para salir de la casa escucharon algo que llamó la atención de todos.

—Allende está muerto…

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Saludos!


	4. Acto IV

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por:_ xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_11 de septiembre de 1973._

Era de noche, los cuatro hace unas horas que habían logrado llegar a casa de Duo, Relena dormía, necesitaba descansar, había sido demasiado agotador para ella, demasiadas cosas que vivió en un solo día. Heero y Duo vigilaban su sueño, mientras Hilde, al igual que ella, dormía.

El día había sido un completo caos, partiendo desde que decidieron ir a casa de Duo, habían tenido que correr por mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron, que fue un poco después de las tres de la tarde, aún no entendían como no le había pasado nada por el camino, ya que según lo que habían escuchado, mientras corrían, a las tres de la tarde se dio toque de queda, pero por lo visto se dio un tiempo para que las personas que todavía no podían llegar a sus casas lo pudieran hacer sin problemas.

Duo y Heero permanecían en silencia, tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, en esos momentos tenían un grave problema, se había confirmado que los militares hicieron un golpe de estado y se tomaban el poder por tiempo indefinido hasta que se arreglara la guerra civil que supuestamente había. Otro punto de preocupación es que desde el momento en que anunció la toma de poder por tiempo indefinido, por parte de los militares el Partido Comunista iba a ser considerado ilegal hasta, también, tiempo indefinido, ya que era considerado como uno de los principales grupos que habían provocado la situación de caos y guerra que estaba viviendo el país.

—Heero tenemos un problema… ahora que lo mas seguro es que nos busquen, debemos encontrar un manera para proteger a Relena y evitar que le pase algo.

—Lo sé y yo la protegeré… no dejaré que nada malo le pase.

—Sé lo que sientes por ella, y te conozco a ti y a tu pasado, y también se que no quieres pasar por todo eso otra vez, pero esta situación es mucho más compleja, hasta el momento seguimos sin saber nada de Víctor.

Heero no respondió, Duo tampoco, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, este último intentaba comprender la situación de su amigo, entendía y creía en el cuando decía que protegería a Relena, pero lo que no podía saber con certeza, era hasta que punto sería capaz de protegerla, sabía sobre la vida que había llevado Heero, lo conocía y por eso mismo sentía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por cooperar, sobretodo cuando se trataba de cuidar a Relena.

—Duo… ¿qué horas es?

Hilde había despertado, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ella.

—Hilde, despertaste… no sé, pero se que es tarde y será mejor que vayamos al a habitación todos necesitamos descansar.

Tomó a Hilde de la cintura para empezar a caminar, eso si sin antes no poder evitar dirigirle una mirada a Heero, quería, deseaba que pudiera conversar con Relena sobre la situación que a partir de ahora se les venía encima.

Cuando Duo y Hilde se fueron Heero se dedicó a observar a Relena, ésta seguía durmiendo lo que entendía, tener que separarse de su familia no era algo que se tomaba a la ligera, y el hecho más lamentable era que se estaba involucrando en algo en lo que ella no tenía nada que ver, siempre lo manifestó, no le gustaba la política no el mundo de los partidos políticos, y ahora su circulo mas cercano inevitablemente la arrastraron a eso.

Quería decirle tantas cosas cuando despertara, pero tenía claro que no lo haría, siempre se lo ocultaba y es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado todavía era demasiado doloroso para él, y eso provocaba que no se sintiera capaz de decírselo, a pesar de que la mayoría sabía, pero no fue a través de su boca, el solo se lo había dicho a dos personas Víctor y Duo.

—Estoy preocupada por Relena, estás seguro que los tuvimos que dejar solos…

—Si en este caso es lo que el Heero se dedique a explicarle la situación a Relena y además así ellos tiene tiempo de estar los dos solos.

Hilde rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba como su novio a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando tenía humor para bromear con respecto a la casi nula relación que había entre Relena y Heero, todos eran concientes de la atracción que había por parte de ellos, pero también sabían que ninguno decía nada y que si Relena se portaba tímida con él, pero por la situación que había sucedido tiempo atrás.

"_Espero que esta vez ninguno de los dos joda la situación". _Fue lo último que pensó Hilde antes de seguir hablando con Duo.

—Duo tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda suceder a partir de ahora, ambos sabemos que con la situación del país puede pasar cualquier cosa…

—Lo sé y al igual que tu estoy preocupado, pero ahora sólo habrá que esperar para ver como van transcurriendo las cosas y así poder idear un plan o evitar que paso algo peor de lo que va a pasar

—Te amo… y quiero estar contigo para siempre y ahora que ha pasado todo esto yo…

No dijo nada mas, besó los labios de Duo apasionadamente, toda esta situación había provocado que pensara en lo mucho que amaba y necesitaba a Duo, en esos momentos tenía sus sentimientos claros y sabía que lo único que quería era pertenecerle, tenía claro que nunca iba a amar a otro hombre que no fuera él, sabía que a partir de ahora se vendrían tiempo difíciles y quería aprovechar todo lo posible para estar el mayor tiempo con Duo.

—Te necesito Duo…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, en un primer momento no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba todo muy oscuro, pero a penas empezó tener mas conciencia de todo, se empezó a acordar. Levantó la cabeza buscado algo o alguien.

—Heero… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Los militares tomaron el poder por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se resuelva la supuesta guerra civil que ocurría en el país, y también ilegalizaron el Partido Comunista por tiempo indefinido.

—Pero si… no hay ninguna guerra civil.

—Ellos piensan que si.

—Tiene noticias tanto de mi padre como de mi tío.

—No hemos sabido de nada y nadie hasta el momento. Relena quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar yo siempre te protegeré incluso si debo morir, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que Heero fue hablando, no le podía estar pasando esto a ella, era una sensación extraña entre angustia y felicidad y es que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando y de lo que iba a pasar, tenía a Heero a su lado y eso por el momento era lo único que necesitaba

—Heero… que va a pasar a partir de ahora con ustedes, con todos nosotros.

Se acercó mas a ella, hasta el punto que sus rostro estuvieron separados por unos centímetros, podían sentir las respiraciones de su contrario. Relena estaba como hipnotizada mirando esos ojos azules que la observaban con una mirada que no podía comprender, siempre había sido así. Nunca ha podido descifrar lo que piensa o lo que siente, también es conciente de que no sabe nada de su pasado, pero para ella eso no importa, lo único importante es que siente que lo ama.

Heero alargo su mano hasta ponerla detrás de la nuca de Relena, provocando que sus rostros estuvieran mas cercanos, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, sabía que a partir de mañana las cosas iban a ser complicadas y antes que pasara algo malo a alguno de ellos quería ser sincero con ella.

—Relena te quiero y en estos momentos lo único que me importa es estar aquí y contigo.

Se acerco más a ella y no hubo ningún espacio que los separara, sus labios se juntaron en una batalla donde ambos sabían y tenían claro que no habría ganador, sus lenguas se encontraron en una caricia tan sutil que a ambos les provocó un estremecimiento. Con ese beso que estaba compartiendo se demostraban todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, todo lo que el otro les causaba desde el primer día que se miraron y conocieron.

—Heero…

Su respiración se volvió agitada, el beso había sido demandante, jamás la habían besado así y estaba segura que desde ese momento en delante de la única persona que aceptaría besos de ese estilo sería de Heero, lo amaba y eso era lo que mas importaba en ese momento.

—Te quiero y necesito estar contigo para siempre.

—Relena… eres de lo poco que tengo, siempre te voy a proteger, te quiero y sé que eres la única que me quiere por lo que soy aunque no sepas nada de mi pasado.

—No sé que te habrá pasado antes, pero en este instante, quiero vivir este momento, quiero estar para siempre contigo, se que a partir de ahora todo será distinto, que será complicado, y quiero que sepas que siempre serás el único y por lo mismo quiero que seas el primer y único hombre en mi vida Heero.

Heero volvió a atrapar sus labios, esta vez en un beso que fue mas demandante, la respiración de ambos se aceleró, todo se precipitó, ya no les importaba lo que pasara después, debido a que en ese instante lo único que les importaba a ambos era lo que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Como sus lenguas se encontraban y se acariciaban, como Heero iba de a poco teniendo un control mayor de la situación, y recostaba lentamente a Relena en el piso para situarse encima de ella.

No lograba pensar en nada, nada que no fuera en Heero y las sensaciones que experimentaba al sentir como sus cuerpos estaban tan conectados, lo único que los separaba era la ropa, por un momento pensó que podría morir ahí mismo, con Heero encima de ella, besándola, sin lastimarla, sólo demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso y en las caricias que le iba proporcionando.

Duo besaba y acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Hilde, ésta sólo podía estremecerse ante cada caricia proporcionada, su respiración se hacía cada vez mas acelerada, sentir las manos de Duo por su cuerpo y sus labios besando su cuello era algo que la iba descontrolando de a poco

—Duo…

Su nombre escapó de sus labios como un suspiro debido a todas las sensaciones placenteras que iba sintiendo.

Sonrió al percibir las reacciones de su novio, dejo su cuello para dedicarse a contemplarla, tenía su cuerpo desnudo y para el era simplemente lo más perfecto que había visto en su vida, volvió a besar su cuellos por unos minutos mas, hasta que sintió como su propio cuerpo iba pidiendo un mayor contacto, sólo se encontraba en boxer. Se recostó encima de Hilde para poder sentirla de forma más completo, contempló como todo el cuerpo de su novia se estremecía, sus cuerpo al entrar en un contacto mayor fue una sensación única.

—Te amo… y la verdad no me importa lo que vaya a pasar después, en estos momento lo único que quiero y necesito es estar a tu lado, es lo único que necesito.

Fue lo que dijo Hilde antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los labios de Duo. Después de esto ninguno dijo una palabra más, no lo necesitaban el contacto con sus cuerpos y como se iban amoldando con el otro, y las miradas llenas de amor y cariño fueron suficiente para que ambos supieran que ese momento nada ni nadie lo iba a poder interrumpir.

Relena tenía la sensación de encontrarse en otro planeta, las sensaciones que iban llegando a su cuerpo al sentir como Heero lo iba besando la llenaba de una manera que nunca imaginó que podría ser posible. Se encontraba nerviosa, iba a ser el primer hombre con el que estaba y nada podía ser tan bueno como eso, nada podía arruinar ese momento que era solo de ellos.

—Heero…

Fue todo lo que pudo y alcanzó decir, todo, por alguna extraña razón, eran mucho más intensas, que antes, las caricias que Heero le iba proporcionando, estas tenían un efecto mucho más fuerte, y por lo tanto los estremecimientos y escalofríos eran más constantes. Su respiración era acelerada, sus mejillas rojas, los labios entre abiertos, todo iba siendo tan intenso. Por un momento se sintió en el limbo, donde lo único que importaba era que se encontraba junto con Heero.

—Relena estás segura de todo esto.

—Si… Heero… no se que vaya a pasar mañana y deseo estar así contigo para siempre…

Besó sus labios suavemente, y se dejó llevar nuevamente por todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sabía que pasara lo que pasara iban a estar siempre juntos de alguna u otra manera. Ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para poder tener siempre este momento en su memoria.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía tan bien, hace tanto tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Se intentó mover, pero algo se lo impedía, abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida y vio que Relena era la persona que le impedía movilizarse, ella lo tenía abrazado y se apoyaba en su pecho mientras que dormía tranquilamente, podía sentir su respiración acompasada.

Hizo todo lo posible para quitarse de encima sin despertarla, lográndolo con éxito. Se dedico a mirarla, ella era tan especial, tan hermosa, y que por lo mismo le costaba creer que lo quisiera, lo que había pasado anoche era algo que jamás iba a olvidar. El había estado con otras mujeres, no iba a negar eso, pero jamás había sentido todo lo que sintió con Relena antes ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo tenía más claro era ella la mujer que amaba y con la que quería formar una familia.

"_Algún día te contaré todo…"._

Sabía que tendría que contarle sobre sus padres, tenía súper claro que ella no estaba al corriente de todo lo que les había pasado, ella lo único que sabía era que estaban muertos y que al igual que él habían formado parte del Partido Comunista, pero tenía claro que más allá de eso, ella no sabía mucho de ellos, y debía contarle, todos se lo habían dicho.

La observó por unos minutos más hasta que sintió como el sueño volvía a él. Se acomodó mejor, y abrazo a Relena y cerró los ojos, eran las siete de la mañana todavía tenía tiempo para poder dormir un rato más.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Heero, éste dormía tranquilamente, sentía el brazo de él en su cintura, desearía poder quedarse allí por siempre, con él sentía tanta seguridad. Seguridad, justo eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, no entendía nada de lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, pero sabía que mientras estuviera con Heero nada le importaba.

"_Espero que a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi tío no les haya pasado nada malo, y se encuentren bien y a salvo"._

Fue lo último que pensó antes de volver a dormir, todavía se encontraba cansada por lo que dormiría todo lo posible, debido a que era conciente de que los próximos días iban a ser muy ajetreados.

Se acomodó mejor y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Heero, necesitaba de esa paz que él era el único que le podía entregar.

Intentaba observar algo a su alrededor, pero no lograba ver nada, no sabía lo que le pasaba, quería moverse y gritar, pero tampoco podía hacerlo, no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba, intentaba ver algo pero nada, tampoco podía moverse.

Lograba escuchar varias voces, por lo visto se encontraba en un lugar donde habían más personas, no entendía donde se encontraba y tampoco el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar.

"_¿Qué me está pasando?"._

No lograba recordar mucho lo que había pasado, después de que Relena y sus amigos se fuero, escuchó que se iniciaba el toque de queda, y de ahí fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que unas personas, que no alcanzó a reconocer, entraran violentamente a su casa desordenaran todo el lugar, y de ahí la tomaron y se la llevaron.

"_Espero que a mi marido, y a Relena no les pase nada malo"._

Sabía que había posibilidades de que también se llevaran a Relena tal como lo habían hecho con ella, lo único que deseaba es que no fuera así, que ella se encontrara a salvo. Que Heero la protegiera, como siempre le dijo a Víctor que lo haría.

—Bien, esperemos que usted nos diga algo sobre sus "compañeros" que todavía no podemos detectar ni ubicar.

No iba a decir nada eso lo tenía claro, no podía traicionar a nadie del partido, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

—No dirás nada por lo visto, entonces tendremos que buscar a más personas para ver si nos pueden ayudar, entre ellos a su hija.

No podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera podía ver la persona que le hablaba, no podía ver absolutamente nada, ahora que lo recordaba antes de que la sacaran de la casa le habían vendado los ojos. Su corazón latía tan rápidamente, no podía entender nada de lo que le decían, ellos no podían saber sobre su hija ni del paradero en el que se encontraba ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

—Bueno por lo visto tendremos que buscarla a ella para ver si así tu podrías decirnos algo.

—¡No!… a mi hija por favor no le hagas nada, yo de verdad que no sé nada, el que sabía de todos ellos y donde vivían era mi marido, pero yo no y ahora no sé donde se encuentra él.

Esperaba que le creyeran, después de todo no mentía del todo, ella cuando iba a las reuniones, y estas generalmente eran en la sede del Partido, pero nunca iban a las casas y ella imaginaba que ellos ya debieron haber ido allá.

—Por lo visto no tienes pensado decirnos donde están todas los demás "compañeros".

Sintió que la tomaban por los brazos y después la tiraban en contra de la pared, lo hicieron varias veces repetidamente, sentía como todo su cuerpo impactaba contra la pared, el dolor era insoportable, sentía un dolor en la cabeza debido a los golpes, pero no se quejaría, se estaba mordiendo los labios para no gritar, tenía que aguantar por su esposo, por Relena, por Víctor.

—Párate.

Después de azotarla contra la pared la tomaban de los brazos y la hacían caminar, no tenía idea donde la llevaban, pero tenía claro que al lugar que sea que la llevaran no sería un lugar agradable para ella.

"_Relena cuídate por favor…"._

Fue lo último que pensó cuando sentía que los hombres se detenían en algún lugar que ella seguía sin entender.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A: **Cuarto capítulo y último que había publicado, espero que les guste. A partir del próximo capítulo se verán cosas nuevas.


	5. Acto V

**********Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_12 de Septiembre de 1973._

Se despertó tiempo después, vio que Relena todavía seguía durmiendo. La observo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era perfecta y saber que ahora estaban juntos lo llenaba de una alegría y esperanza para todo que estaba en estos momentos en el país.

La acarició la cara lenta y sutilmente, desde anoche se había dado cuenta que le encantaba observarla. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a bañar. Tendría un día muy agitado, había decidido que ese sería el día en el que le contara a Relena todo lo que había pasado con su familia.

Fue a la cocina ya bañado y vestido. Se encontró con Hilde.

—Relena ya se despertó o sigue durmiendo.

—Sigue durmiendo. Lo mejor será que siga haciéndolo, nos esperan días muy agitados y ella tiene que estar descansada. Pronto nos iremos de aquí a otro lugar.

—Heero… creo que deberíamos quedarnos lo máximo de tiempo posible aquí, sin muchas cosas para Relena.

—Sé lo que hay qué hacer y estoy pensando en ella.

—Pues pareciera que no, para ella fue fuerte separarse de su familia…

—Nos iremos lo más pronto y punto.

Subió a la habitación dejando a Hilde con las palabras en la boca. Todo lo que había lo sabía, -lo tenia bastante claro-, pero también entendía que tenían que irse de allí, podía pasar cualquier cosa y era necesario no quedarse por mucho tiempo aquí.

"_Tengo que protegerla como a de lugar"._

* * *

Se quedó tomando desayuno sola. Le costaba entender a Heero desde que lo conoció le había parecido bastante serio, después cuando lo empezó a ver más se dio cuenta que era una persona muy fría cosa que todavía no lograba entender, sobretodo su comportamiento y su forma de ser. Un día había hablado de él con Duo y lo único que hizo fue defenderlo.

"_Ha pasado por cosas que no debería haber pasado". _Fue lo único que dijo Duo y de ahí nunca más habían hablado del tema.

Aceptaba que enterar que su amiga estuviese enamorada de él no era algo que la tenía demasiado contenta sobretodo por lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que Heero no comprendía lo que podría estar pasando o sintiendo Relena.

—Espero que hagas las cosas bien Heero.

—Ya estás hablando sola.

Miró a Duo sobresaltada, no lo había escucha entrar.

—Estaba pensando… Heero quiere llevarse cuanto antes a Relena de aquí y siento que no es lo mejor, tomando en cuenta que serían muchos cambios para ella.

—Él sabe lo que hace…

—No, el no entiendo lo complicado que es para Relena vivir todo este proceso sin saber si sus padres están vivos o no.

Hilde, yo tampoco estoy seguro de que piense en lo que ella necesita o lo afectada que está, pero todo lo hace para protegerla, ella es lo más importante que tiene Heero y con tal de verla protegida es capaz de no pensar en ella.

—Duo… qué fue lo que le pasó a Heero para que fuera tan frío.

—Tú… supiste lo de la masacre en Puerto Montt…

* * *

Se estaba empezando a despertar, se movió un poco sin abrir los ojos todavía. Su brazo lo dirigió hacía donde estaba Heer y se extraño de que no estuviera allí. Abrió los ojos de inmediato al ver que, efectivamente, Heero no se encontraba en la cama. Inmediatamente sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo y su rostro mostró un fuerte sonrojo, el dolor era por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se acostó nuevamente en la cama mientras recordaba lo bien que se había sentido entre los brazos de Heero, todas esas sensaciones y sobretodo la protección que sintió hacía que sintió hacía que catalogara ese momento como el mejor de su vida y nada ni nadie evitaría que eso fuera así.

—Relena… ya estás despierta…

Se volteó a ver quien hablaba y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era Heero, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pero ahora ya no sentiría lo que sentía antes, ese nerviosismo, eso que le impedía hablar coherentemente. Ahora tenía claro que todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él era correspondido con la misma intensidad.

—Heero, ya despertaste… cómo dormiste.

—Bien y tú…

—Bien gracias.

La quedó mirando, sabía que debía hablar con ella, contarle sobre su vida, el por qué estaba en Santiago, y la razón por la cual le había respondido mal cuando le preguntó sobre su familia.

Tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía, sabía y quería, por la sencilla razón de que en estos momentos Relena era la persona más importante en su vida.

Relena se puso seria, sentía que algo no estaba bien con Heero. Se sintió desilusionada, no esperaba que él actuara de esa forma después de lo que había pasado anoche. Tenía claro que de un día para otro no iba a cambiar totalmente e iba a ser completamente demostrativo y mucho más abierto, pero pensaba que al menos iba a ser un poco mas de lo que hestaba haciendo ahora. Encontraba que Heero estaba siendo mucho más distante con ella que ayer.

—Heero…. ¿pasa algo?

Bien sabía que era el momento para hablar, era ahora o nunca y ya lo había decidido.

—Relena tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Se acercó a ella para poder sentarse al lado de ella. La miró a los ojos veía un dejo de preocupación. No tenía idea como lo tomaría, o cómo le afectaría lo que le dijera. Tenia claro que no era algo fácil de asimilar.

* * *

—Duo estás seguro de lo que me dices.

No podía creerlo, las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Lo que le había pasado a Heero, no era justo, ahora lo entendía un poco mejor, el no se merecía todo lo que le había pasado.

—Cuando Heero me contó también me costó asimilarlo, pero es así, esa es la razón por la que es así, cerrado, frío.

—Tú crees que le dirá a Relena algún día…

Antes estaba preocupada por su amiga y ahora más. Ella mejor que nadie sabía de los sentimientos que Relena tenía por Heero y recibir una noticia como esa le afectaría.

—Por lo que tengo entendido sí.

* * *

Estaba en silencio, Relena cada vez se preocupaba mucho más. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Heero, lo único que tenía claro era que le estaba pasando algo y que le quería decir algo.

—Heero… sabes que puedes confiar en mí… que sea lo que tienes que decirme puedes hacerlo.

Confianza, sabía que ella confiaba en él, sino fuera así lo de anoche jamás habría ocurrido, y él también confiaba en ella, pero le complicaba hablar de ese tema. No era algo fácil para él todavía, a pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo.

"_Quiero que ella sepa todo de mí"._

Ese pensamiento bastó para que se decidiera a hablar con ella.

—Relena hace tiempo me preguntaste sobre mi familia y yo no te respondí de la mejor manera.

Claro que se acordaba. Aún le costaba entender su reacción esa vez, no sabía mucho de sus padres, solo que formaban parte del Partido Comunista y que lamentablemente habían muerto, pero en las circunstancias que sucedió.

—Sí Heero, pero no te preocupes, eso pasó hace tiempo, yo ya lo olvidé.

No lo había olvidado del todo. Pero sentía que Heero tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para ahora tener culpa por lo que había pasado, hace ya unos años atrás.

—Lo que tengo que decirte tiene relación con eso. Quiero que entiendas mi reacción y pedirte disculpas.

—Heero…

—Mis padres murieron…

**Flash Back.**

_8 de marzo de 1969._

_Hace unos días atrás se habían tomado unos terrenos. Lo que esperaban era que el Estado expropiara esos terrenos para así ellos poder instalarse. El problema era que todavía no les daban respuestas, ni positiva ni negativa, así que hasta el momento seguían viviendo allí._

—_Heero ayúdame con esto._

—_Está bien papá._

_Se habían instalado hace cuatro día y todavía tenían que acomodar algunas cosas. a pesar que no eran muchas sus pertenencias, pero sus padres tenían la esperanza de que esta vez pudieran instalarse y poder vivir definitivamente allí._

—_Esperemos que esta vez sea la definitiva._

—_Cariño… también lo espero._

_Le sonrió, para después decirles a sus padres que iría a ver si podía ayudar en algo a las demás personas. Tenía claro que allí todos se ayudaban entre todos, a parte ya se había comprometido a ayudar a mejorar un sistema de alarmas que desde que llegaron empezaron a instalar._

"_Tenemos que instalarlas para evitar que los pacos nos tomen por sorpresa". Fue lo que le dijo su padre cuando preguntó por las alarmas. _

_Todos tenían claro que cualquier cosa podía pasar. _

_Cuando llegó con las demás personas se dedicó a ayudar en lo que más pudo. Cuando empezó a anochecer decidió que era mejor regresar a donde estaban sus padres._

—_Heero gracias por ayudarnos en todo esto. Sabes que no es necesario…_

—_No se preocupe, mis padres sino estuvieran tan ocupados arreglando la casa y buscando algún trabajo fijo también les ayudaría._

_Se fue a su casa, cuando llegó sus padres estaban cenando los acompañó, aunque no cenó ya que antes habían comido algo en la olla común que habían hecho los otros pobladores. _

_Cuando sus padres terminaron de cenar todos fueron a dormir_

_9 de marzo de 1969._

_Era de madrugada, empezó a escuchar ruido y las alarmas que habían terminado de instalar el día anterior, también empezaron a sonar. Se despertó sobresaltado por todo el ruido que había._

_Fue a donde dormían sus padres, tenía que despertarlos para poder llevarlos a algún seguro para evitar que les pase algo y después salir para que ver y saber bien lo que estaba pasando._

—_Padre, madre despierten algo está pasando…_

_Sus padres se despertaron sobresaltados, tanto porque Heero estaba despertándolos y se notaban algo alterado, y también ya que escuchaban muchos ruidos afuera de donde vivían._

_Salieron los tres rápidamente para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la toma vieron que estaba lleno de carabineros._

—_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_Preguntó Heero. Después ello todo lo que pasó fue demasiado rápido, los carabineros empezaron a disparar indiscriminadamente a todos lados. La mayoría de las personas intentaron escapar y refugiarse._

_Estuvieron intentado resistir a ese enfrentamiento. Heero y todos los demás hicieron todo lo posible para poder escapar y que no les pasara nada. los disparos y bombas se escuchaban por todo el lugar._

_No entendían lo que pasaba, pensaban que las negociaciones iban bien y que por fin iban a lograr tener un terreno para poder formar su familia y hogar, pero de un momento a otro llegaron los carabineros y empezaron a disparar y también a lanzar bombas._

* * *

_Los disparos por fin habían terminado, los que habían logrado ocultarse salieron de donde estaba para poder ver el daño que los carabineros habían provocado._

_Heero empezó a buscar a sus padres, esperaba que se hayan podido ocultar. Buscó por todas partes a sus padre, pero no podía encontrarlos, mientras recorría la toma o lo que quedaba de ella veía todos los destrozos como también a mucha gente que había sido herida por la balacera._

_Empezó a ver que también había algunas personas inconcientes, se acercó a ellos y verificó que efectivamente no tenían pulso. Estaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba viendo, muchos heridos y cuerpos sin vida. _

_Se sorprendió al ver a una de las niñas sin vida, no podía creer todo lo que habían hecho los carabineros._

_Escuchaba los gritos y llantos de las personas que encontraban a sus familiares, ya sea que estén heridos o muertos. Cada vez se encontraba más asustado, toda no podía encontrar a sus padres._

—_¡Heero! Aquí están tus padres._

_Llegó al lugar y jamás esperó encontrar lo que vio. Eran sus padres con múltiples heridas, se acercó a ellos para ver si respiraban._

—_No puede ser… están muertos…_

**Fin Flash Back.**

No podía creer lo que Heero le había contado, sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, lo que le había sucedido era terrible. Ahora podía entender un poco más su actitud y forma de ser frío.

—Heero… me estás diciendo que tus padres…

—Mis padres murieron en la masacre de Puerto Montt (1)

Lo abrazó. Estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que Heero le había dicho. El problema era que todo era demasiado fuerte, se había quedado solo a los dieciséis años, había tenido que ir de la ciudad totalmente nueva, tuvo que cambiar todo su modo de vida.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Víctor?

Sabía que para Heero su tío había sido muy importante. Según lo que sabía él lo había ayudado bastante. Siempre todos le habían dicho sobre el cariño que se tenían.

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba caminando, necesitaba encontrar algún lugar donde poder trabajar. _

_Unos ancianos lo habían acogido en su casa, así que por el momento no debía preocuparse por el alojamiento, solo faltaba encontrar un trabajo, cosa que hasta ese entonces era lo más complicado._

_Le costaba tanto encontrar algún trabajo, ya sea por sus estudios o por su edad. Seguía caminando hasta que se topó con una universidad la quedó mirando. Se acordó de sus padres, estos siempre hacían todo lo posible para que pudiera estudiar, y el también pensaba en esa posibilidad, aunque no sabía bien lo que podría estudiar, se le daban con más facilidad las matemáticas; decidió entrar para ver si podía conseguir algún trabajo de cualquier cosa. Eso era lo primero._

_Empezó a caminar por la universidad, por lo que había visto era la Universidad Técnica del Estado (2). Había muchas personas de su edad, tomando en cuenta que él ya debería estar estudiando, pero por todo lo que había pasado y también por la situación de sus padres se le había complicado. Siguió caminando impresionado viendo las instalaciones que tenían y la infraestructura. _

_Iba tan distraído mirando todo a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta que había alguien caminando en dirección suya hasta que chocaron._

—_Lo lamento no me fijé y por lo visto tú tampoco._

_Se quedó mirando al sujeto con el que había chocado. Era un poco más alto que él, el cabello lo tenía color café claro el cual se encontraba amarrado en una trenza. Lo miraba con sorpresa y simpatía. Él ante eso frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, aunque la verdad no tenía idea a donde dirigirse._

—_Soy Duo ¿eres nuevo? Para saber sobre las salas que te tocan y los horarios de las clases tienes que ir a la entrada allí en un panel están todas las carreras y sus horarios o también puedes ir a hablar con el director de tu carrera._

_Estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba que una persona lo fuera ayudar, de hecho desde que se fue de Puerto Montt nadie le había preguntado nada, ni ayudado._

—_¡Duo! Vamos la reunió pronto va a empezar._

—_Víctor perdón me distraje…_

_Se quedó mirando como ellos estaban conversando o mejor dicho como el hombre que respondía al nombre de Víctor retaba al muchacho que le había hablado. Se empezó a sentir extraño, melancólico. _

_Extrañaba esa confianza y afecto, desde que llegó a Santiago se las había arreglado solo y como había podido. Nadie le había ayudado, nadie lo había apoyado._

—_¿Quién eres? No te había visto, perdón si Duo te dijo algo o hizo algo que te pudiera molestar, suele ser impulsivo, pero es una buena persona._

_Observó mejor a la persona que le estaba hablando y se sorprendió al ver que era Víctor Jara. Siempre había escuchado sus canciones, sobretodo porque fue el único que se atrevió a increpar a las autoridades sobre lo que había pasado en Puerto Montt, ya había pasado un poco más de un año, pero seguía recordando ese día como si hubiese pasado ayer._

—_Heero… y no pasa nada, solo me explicaba algo. Estoy aquí para poder trabajar en algo._

_Víctor lo miró y le sonrió amable._

—_Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y ahí te ayudaremos para que puedas encontrar algo._

_No dijo nada, solo los siguió, no se sentía muy cómodo hablando con desconocidos, pero al menos le había dicho que le podía ayudar y eso era algo que en verdad necesitaba y que desde que llegó nadie se lo había ofrecido._

**Fin Flash Back.**

—Lo demás ya lo sabes. Ese mismo día Víctor hizo todo lo posible para que pudiera estudiar allí y así lo hice. Al poco tiempo le conté de donde venía y él nunca dijo nada a nadie, esperó a que fuera yo quien lo contara.

Relena se limpió las lágrimas que habían estado saliendo sin control desde que supo toda la verdad, no era algo fácil de asimilar menos ahora. Por una parte estaba complacida de que Heero le haya contado todo, pero otra sentía tantas cosas en ese momento.

Lo volvió a abrazar, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir exactamente. Heero correspondió el abrazo, enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Relena y ahí se quedó, la necesitaba, no iba a permitir que nada malo le sucediera.

* * *

_16 de septiembre 1973._

Alexandra abrió los ojos cansadamente. Lo único que vio era oscuridad, seguía con los ojos vendados. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores, no podía más. Desde que la llevaron a ese lugar no habían parado de interrogarla ni torturarla, el cuerpo le escocía por las múltiples heridas que empezaba a tener. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero ya nada le importaba.

"_Cuándo se acabara este infierno". _

No sabía nada de su marido ni tampoco de Víctor, esperaba que Relena se encontrara a salvo.

—Así que no dirán nada.

Escuchó que le decían a alguien.

—No sé nada, y si supiera no lo diría.

Su corazón latió con más rapidez, esa voz era la de su marido, al menos de momento él se encontraba vivo y estaba en el mismo lugar que ella. Sintió un poco de alivio en todo este infierno que estaba viviendo. Suspiró suave y silenciosamente, se apoyó en una pared y se relajó un poco.

Escuchó gritos, golpes y como es que las demás personas que estaban allí gemía por todo lo que estaban escuchando. Todo el alivió que había sentido se fue de un golpe. Tembló al pensar que a la persona que estuvieran torturando fuera su marido.

—¡Ahora toca, si es que eres capaz hijo de puta! (3).

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no veía nada y la angustia que estaba sintiendo aumentaba con cada grito y golpe que se escuchaba.

—Que termine pronto todo esto.

Ahogó un sollozo que por lo que notó no pasó desapercibido, ya que pronto sintió como una mano tomaba la suya y la acariciaba. Era su marido, siempre hacía es cuando veía que alguien estaba angustiada.

—No te preocupes todo pasará ya verás.

Se acercó a él, se iba a apoyar cuando fue separada bruscamente.

—Llévenlos afuera, ya no nos sirven.

—¿Qué nos harán?

Estaban prohibidas las preguntas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba hablar, quería que su esposo supiera que a la persona que consoló era ella.

La empujaron contra el suelo muchas veces. Gritó pidió piedad y nada, siguieron haciendo eso hasta que la pararon y la llevaron a algún lugar, la pusieron de frente a algo. Escuchaba pasos y como iban poniendo personas al lado suyo.

—No sé si ahora estás aquí al lado mío, pero tengo que decirlo… siempre te amaré Alexandra.

—Yo también, yo también.

Sintió que le rozaron el hombre, ella hizo lo mismo.

—¡Apunten!

Miró hacia donde estaría su esposo, se sintió observada.

—¡Listo!

Rió, sintió una risa también.

—¡Fuego!

Escuchó un disparo. Todo se volvió negro.

Continuará…

* * *

_(1) La masacre de Puerto Montt, tal como su nombre lo indica fue una masacre a unas persona en Puerto Montt que se tomaron unos terrenos. La policía actuó violentamente, fue durante el gobierno de Eduardo Frei Montalva. Víctor Jara compuso la canción "preguntas por Puerto Montt" en referencia a cuyo suceso. Dato anexo es la canción que Heero quería que tocara en el primer capítulo._

_(2) Universidad Técnica del Estado (UTE), actual USACH (universidad de santiago) el nombre se modificó cuando se cambió todo el sistema educacional chileno y se empezaron a descentralizar las universidades estatales._

_(3) No sé con exactitud las palabras, pero es sabido popularmente que a Víctor Jara antes de morir lo torturaron y cortaron las manos o dedos (no me acuerdo muy bien) y le dijeron que ahora siguiera tocando la guitarra._

* * *

**N/A:** Espero les haya gustado el quinto capítulo. Me gustó la parte en que mueren los padres de Relena, fue algo bonito y triste de escribir.

Un beso.


	6. Acto VI

**************Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_19 de septiembre de 1973._

Se dirigía la casa de Duo. Iba con paso rápido, había tenido que salir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Le costaba tanto creer todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que veía. Desde el día del golpe que no iba al colegio y a estas alturas tampoco podía hacerlo, sería demasiado sospechoso y no quería involucrar en nada malo a Duo, Hilde y sobretodo a Heero, ellos ya hacían demasiado cuidándola y evitando que le pasara algo malo. No quería arriesgarlos más.

Se detuvo en un Kiosko que había y decidió comprar un chicle, esperó a que la atendieran, lo compró y vio que había un hombre de lentes oscuros observándola (1). Lo miró un poco, no le dio buena espina.

Aumentó la rapidez de sus pasos hasta que llegó a la casa cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que el hombre la había seguido hasta allí. Entró de inmediato.

—Relena llegaste rápido.

Se sobresaltó y su espalda chocó con la pared. Duo la miró extrañado por la reacción que tuvo cuando le habló.

—¿Estás bien? Perdón no fue mi intención.

—Sí, no te preocupes… estaba distraída.

Le sonrió y se fue a la cocina donde guardó las cosas que había comprado, después fue a su habitación. Necesitaba ver a Heero, sabía que estaría allí, y contarle lo que le había pasado.

—Relena… —llamó Duo— Heero y Hilde no están, tuvieron que ir a una reunión para ver qué se realizará y cuál será el modo en que actuaremos de ahora en adelante.

Lo miró sorprendida, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de esa reunión. Se sintió dolida, se suponía que desde el momento en que ella se fue con ellos, era una más por lo tanto también debía estar informada, sobretodo lo que pasaba y las decisiones que se iban a tomar.

—No tenía idea sobre esa reunión…

—Heero no quería que supieras —le contestó Duo—, yo le dije que no era una buena idea, pero tú sabes como es él.

Iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación pero como no estaba Heero decidió contarle a Duo lo que le había pasado.

—Duo… —empezó a hablar Relena— hoy cuando fui a comprar… cuando me venía un hombre que usaba lentes oscuros me siguió hasta acá… tengo miedo.

Relena miró a Duo esperando que le dijera algo. Estaba aterrada todos estos días había visto en las noticias que iban encontrando cadáveres de personas y todas habían estado involucradas en el gobierno de la Unidad Popular o eran de algún grupo de extrema izquierda. No quería que a ninguno de ellos les pasara algo. Lo que más le había impactado fueron los cuerpos que se encontraron en el río Mapocho (2).

—Vamos Relena… a lo mejor no era nadie importante, nadie sabe donde vivo yo, por lo que es imposible que te siguieran. —Dijo Duo mientras le tomaba el hombro para tranquilizarla— si quieres cuando regrese Heero le decimos y vemos qué hacer.

Le apretó el hombro donde la tomaba para tranquilizarla y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió que ya era hora de irse a su habitación.

Duo la quedó mirando hasta que la perdió de vista y desapareció por las escalares. Suspiró por lo visto tendrían que irse de allí cuanto antes. A penas llegara Heero y Hilde conversaría con él y verían lo que se haría, ya no era seguro estar allí.

* * *

Iban caminando en el más absoluto silencio. Después de la reunión que tuvieron nadie dijo nada más por lo que se fuero lo más rápido posible.

Desde este momento iban a estar en la clandestinidad (3) y todos eran buscados por las fuerzas represivas del Estado (4) cada ciertos días se irían juntando en algún punto del país, por lo que tendrían que estar avisando cada cierto tiempo donde se encontraban, pero mientras menos contacto se tuviera sería lo mejor.

—Heero… —llamó Hilde, esperando que éste respondiera algo— le tenemos que decir a Relena que nadie sabe ni de su madre ni de su padre.

Heero se quedó en silencio.

En eso había estado pensando desde que se fueron de la reunión, a penas llegaron preguntó si sabían algo y nadie les respondió algo concreto sólo que varias horas después del golpe allanaron la casa de Relena y vieron salir a la madre.

—No lo sé —respondió Heero—, pero se lo tenemos que decir… yo hablaré con ella.

Hilde lo miró sorprendida, y se rió un poco. Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Heero que veía que se preocupaba por alguien, siempre lo vio reservado, aunque si lo pensaba bien siempre le tomó mayor atención a Relena, en un principio pensaba que era porque Víctor siempre le dijo que la cuidara, pero ahora podía entender que a parte de Víctor era por el interés y cariño que sentía por ella.

—La amas ¿verdad? No quiero que me digas algo —aclaró Hilde, aunque sabía que no respondería— pero me siento feliz de que ambos se encontraran.

—Sí, fue la única que no se preguntó el por qué de mi actitud, siempre intentó acercarse a mí.

Hilde no dijo nada, se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta de Heero.

Faltaba poco para que llegaran y esperaba que Relena se encontrara dormida y así no tener que decirle de inmediato lo de sus padres. Todavía no sabía cómo se iba a tomar el hecho de que a su madre se la llevaron los militares cuando allanaron su casa.

Cuan llegaron se dieron cuenta de que había un hombre con lentes oscuros merodeando la casa. Se escondieron y esperaron par ver qué quería o qué estaba haciendo allí, estuvo como media hora y después se fue en un auto que no tenía patente (5), les llamó la atención ese pequeño detalle.

—Duo, Relena ya llegamos.

Hilde fue a la habitación que compartía con Duo, mientras que Heero a la de Relena. Llegó a la habitación y vio que Relena estaba sentada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, se preocupó, pensó que a lo mejor se había enterado de algo o toda esta situación la estaba sobrepasando de verdad.

Se acercó hacia ella, le tocó suavemente la cabeza. Relena levantó su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llorosos, por un momento para luego abrazarlo y seguir llorando en su pecho. Heero la rodeó con sus brazos para que ella pudiera seguir llorando.

—Relena… —pensó bien lo que iba a decir— todo estará bien.

Relena se separó y lo miró fijamente, estaba pensando bien lo que le iba a decir a Heero.

—No… nada está bien —dijo Relena—, no cuando todos los días vemos en las noticias que encuentran a personas muertas en las calles… hoy volvieron a encontrar tres cuerpos Heero —dejó de hablar por un momento… no quería llorar— , cuando no sabemos nada de mis padres, ni de Víctor… no sé si están vivos o muerto. —lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos— No cuando salí a comprar y un hombre con lentes oscuros me siguió hasta aquí ¡yo no busqué esto Heero!

Relena se limpió las lágrimas que siguieron saliendo de sus ojos y se fue a encerrar al baño.

Se sentó en el suelo y siguió llorando. Estaba tan cansada y pensar que su vida sería así hasta quién sabe por cuanto tiempo no lo hacía fácil, también tomando en cuenta que nadie le dijo sobre la reunión ni siquiera si quería ir para ver si ahí obtenía información sobre sus padres o cualquier cosa, pero no le dijeron nada.

* * *

Heero se quedó en la misma posición que había estado cuando Relena tuvo ese arrebato y se fue.

Él también estaba cansada, tampoco buscó eso, es más el no había buscado nada de lo que había tenido que vivir e iba a tener que seguir haciéndolo y Relena también -quisiera o no le guste o no-. Ella tenía que entender eso, para nadie era fácil soportar lo que estaba pasando. Todos se encontraban en la misma situación y no podían hacer nada, solo aguantar y resistir.

Escuchó unos pasos y pronto vio a Duo y Hilde que lo miraban con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos gritos de Relena y nos preocupamos —dijo Hilde mirando por la habitación buscando a Relena.

—Nada… solo una pequeña discusión. —Dijo Heero antes de que le preguntaran más— Relena ahora está en el baño.

—Le dijiste lo de su madre.

Heero negó con la cabeza. Duo y Hilde suspiraron con resignación ya no iban a recibir más información por parte de Heero, sabía que cuando el respondía una pregunta con un gesto ya no iba a responder más preguntas.

Heero prendió la tele que había en la habitación ignorando a Duo y Hilde, los cuales todavía se encontraban allí. No había visto las noticias y necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en el día.

—_Hoy en la mañana se encontraron tres cuerpos, dos hombres y una mujer. Todos tenían múltiples hematomas y golpes, uno de ellos con las manos totalmente destrozadas. Según lo que se pudo averiguar estos cuerpos corresponderían a Sergei Peacecraft (6), su esposa Alexandra Peacecraft y el canta autor Víctor Jara. Los cuerpos fueron reconocidos por la señora de este último._

Hilde ahogó un sollozo, Duo la abrazó y Heero solo pensaba en cómo iba a decirle todo esto a Relena sin que ninguno de los dos explotara.

Cuándo terminaría todo esto. Ahora se encontraban los cuatro completamente solos y tenían que pensar bien todo lo que iban hacer de ahora en adelante. Veía distintas imágenes de Víctor y de los padres de Relena, cambió de canales y todos decían lo mismo. Apagó la tele, no podía seguir viendo. Su respiración se hizo pesada.

—¿por qué? —gritó desesperado.

Se paró de la cama -que era donde se encontraba-, toma lo primero que está a su alcance, y lo tira al televisor con tanta rabia que hace que en la pantalla se forme una pequeña grieta.

—¡Heero! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? —Relena justo salió del baño.

Relena lo mira mientras se acerca a él. Intenta tocarle un brazo para calmarlo, pero éste se aparta de manera defensiva. Busca con la mirada a Duo y Hilde para que ayuden a entender qué está pasando, pero solo ve a Hilde llorando desesperadamente y a Duo sosteniéndola y mirando fijamente a Heero.

—Pasa que tus padres y Víctor están muertos, eso pasa. —Dice Heero totalmente fuera de sí.

Sintió que la empujaban haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Heero había salido de la habitación luego de que le dijera lo de sus padres arrasando con todo incluyendo con ella, que se encontraba en el camino que Heero recorrería para salir. Cayó de rodillas las lágrimas empezaron a salir velozmente. Hilde se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras que Duo ue a ver a Heero lo más seguro es que él también necesitaba desahogarse.

* * *

Duo no estaba muy equivocado. Heero se encontraba en la cocina intentando hacer café para él y para Relena, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración pesada todo eran indicios de los enormes esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para evitar llorar y lo debía lograr, tenía que hacer como si la opresión en el pecho no la sintiera, cómo si la rabia y el odio -lo mismo que sintió cuando encontró a sus padres muertos- no estuvieran allí… como si no estuviera sintiendo nada.

Tenía -mejor dicho-, debía mantener la calma, él debía contener a Relena, no empujarla por la rabia. Sentía que debía hacer tantas cosas, pero en ese momento no podía hacer ni un solo café.

—Heero —dijo Duo mirando a su amigo—, entiendo que esto es difícil para ti, pero no le tuviste que decir de ese modo a Relena lo que había sucedido.

Duo se acercó, con cautela, hacia donde estaba Heero. Sabía que no contestaría y menos le diría lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, nunca había sido un hombree de expresar lo que sentía. Por lo anterior tenía claro que no le diría nada, pero él al igual que lo hizo cuando Heero le contó lo de sus padres él se quedaría allí dándole su apoyo, pero sin invadir esa intimidad.

Lo observó y se dio cuenta que nunca lo había visto de esa manera. La forma en que le dijo a Relena lo que había ocurrido con sus padres daba un indicio de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, pero ahora que lo observaba era impresionante. Podía claramente como las manos y todo su cuerpo temblaba, tenía la espalda tensa y su respiración pesada, sus intentos fallidos de hacer café, todo indicaban que lo más seguro es que lo tuviera pasando peor que ellos.

—Cálmate —le dijo mientras se acercaba más a Heero—, yo te preparo el café, no eres capaz de hacer nada en ese estado.

Heero lo miró por unos segundos para luego sentarse en las sillas que habían allí. Duo se resignó a hablar con él, por lo visto no iba a lograr nada, decidió dedicarse a preparar el café para los cuatro, era algo que necesitaban.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí a más tardar en la mañana —empezó a hablar Heero— prefiría ahora, pero es mejor dejar que Relena y Hilde descansen un poco.

"_Y tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento". _Pensó Duo mientras servía el agua en las tazas.

No le dijo nada después de todo sabía que tenía razón. Lo más seguro es que Relena le haya dicho que la siguieron, por lo que para la seguridad de todos ellos y principalmente de ella lo mejor que podían hacer era salir de allí y buscar otro lugar.

—Toma… el café y está listo. —Le pasa el café a Heero— vamos donde están las chicas para decirles lo que tenemos pensado hacer.

Heero recibió el café que Duo le daba y ambos fueron donde las mujeres, se quedó mirando al muchacho de la trenza.

Él nunca dijo nada que lo molestara, a pesar de que en la mayoría de las ocasiones no podía ser alguien serio como él. Siempre había respetado sus espacios desde que le dijo lo que le había pasado nunca más volvió a mencionar el tema y siguió tratándolo como lo hacía desde que se conocieron. Siempre intentando integrarlo, haciéndole bromas, nunca nada fue diferente y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción, le dijo lo que siempre le diría e hizo como si nada pasara.

**Flash Back.**

_Se encontraba en la casa de Víctor. _

_Después de cada asamblea del partido él se iba para allá a conversar o simplemente estar allí. Se sentía cómo allí, tomando en cuenta que no tenía muchos conocidos en Santiago y Víctor siempre lo apoyaba en todo._

—_Heero que bueno que viniste Amanda ya te estaba extrañando._

_La mujer de Víctor lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo que intentó responder normalmente, siempre que iba para allá y Amando lo recibían de manera muy cariñosa, de una forma a la que había perdido la costumbre._

—_Duo me dijo que ya conociste a Relena ¿qué te parece? —preguntó la mujer de Víctor._

_Lanzó un bufido cómo era posible que dijera cosas que no iban al caso, es verdad la había conocido hace unos días, pero no fue algo que fuera a contar. Después de todo allí todos la conocían y creía que su opinión sobre ella no eran tan importante._

—_No hablamos —respondió esperando que no le siguiera preguntando._

—_Mejor dicho tú no le dijiste nada —le dijeron—. Ella es una buena niña y Duo también es un bueno hombre._

_No respondió, no podía decir si era así o no después de todo solo había visto una vez a Relena en cambio de Duo, si podía dar una opinión. Era un buen amigo, se acercó a él sin saber su pasado y siempre intentaba que se integrara a las conversaciones, sin mucho éxito, pero que en el fondo agradecía ese intento._

—_Sí, es un buen amigo. _

_Víctor y su esposa se miraron sorprendidos y sonrieron jamás esperaron que Heero aceptara como su amigo a Duo. _

_Por fin la frialdad estaba empezando a desaparecer._

**Fin Flash Back.**

—Gracias Duo —dijo en un susurro.

Duo lo quedó mirando unos segundos sonrió. Sabía que Heero no expresaba lo que sentía y dar las gracias era algo que nadie esperaba de su amigo.

—De nada viejo.

Llegaron a la habitación donde habían dejado a Relena y Hilde, ella todavía se encontraban allí con la diferencia que la primera se encontraba en su cama durmiendo y la última vigilaba su sueños.

Heero vio a Relena, dejó los café en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y se acercó a ella, quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

La observó y se sintió mal, todavía podía ver el recorrido de sus lágrimas por su rostro las pequeñas ojeras que se formaron debajo de sus ojos. El ceño fruncido mientras dormía daba a entender que no tenía un buen sueño.

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, sus ojos se mostraron arrepentidos, no tuvo que haber perdido el control de la forma en que lo hizo, no era así como se tenía que enterar de la muerte de sus padres.

"_Perdóname". _Pensó mientras veía que Relena se empezaba a mover en su sueño -una pesadilla-.

Duo y Hilde miraron a la pareja, a los intentos por calmarse, a Relena y sus intentos por despertar de ese sueño que la perturbaba. Comprendieron que era el momento de dejarlos solos.

Duo le diría a Hilde sus planes tenia la esperezan de que Heero calmara y hablara con Relena y que lo tomara de la mejor forma posible. Se fueron y dejaron a Heero solo intentando calmar a Relena.

—Relena… despierta tienes una pesadilla.

Le tomó el rostro y lo acarició para luego empezar a moverla, estuvo así un rato hasta que vio como Relena abrió los ojos sobresaltada con la respiración agitada, cuando lo vio se aferró a él fuertemente.

—¡Heero! —dijo Relena mirándolo— estoy cansada de todo, no elegí vivir esto… mis padres murieron.

Heero la abrazó mientras acariciaba la espalda de Relena para que así pudiera calmarse. Tenía que decirle lo que iban hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Nadie escogió esto… nadie, pero tenemos que sobrevivir resistir por tus padres por Víctor por todos los que han muerto. —Tomó el rostro de Relena entre sus manos— ellos no quieren verte así.

—Ellos dijeron que siempre estarían conmigo, esto no puede estar pasando. No quiero más.

—Yo siempre le prometí a Víctor y a mí que iba a protegerte, siempre lo haré y para eso es urgente que en la madrugada nos vayamos de aquí, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, nos están vigilando.

Relena no replicó nada. asintió con la cabeza, decidió acostar en la cama nuevamente llevándose consigo a Heero, por el momento lo único que la calmaba era sentirlo cerca. Heero aferró sus manos a la cintura de Relena y la acercó. Él también la necesitaba.

Así se fueron quedando dormidos los dos juntos.

* * *

—Así que en la madrugada partiremos de aquí —dijo Hilde cuando Duo le contó los planes—. No creo que sea lo mejor para Relena, pero entenderá.

—Espero… para ella todo esto ha sido muy complicado, enterarse que su padre y su madre fueron asesinados no es algo fácil de asimilar.

Duo se acercó a Hilde y la abrazó, ésta correspondió el abrazo mientras buscaba los labios del trenzado, se besaron lenta y calmadamente.

En estos momentos estar así juntos era lo único que lograba calmarla.

—Si solo Miliardo estuviera aquí para apoyar a Relena todo sería menos complicado.

Duo no dijo nada. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, lo poco y nada que sabía es que era el hermano de Relena, también militante y que se había ido a Cuba antes de que él conociera a la familia de Relena. Hilde siempre le habló de él y lo sobre protector que era con Relena, y que ella lo adoraba, pero según lo que supo el que se fuera le dolió mucho haciendo que no hablar tanto de él.

—A lo mejor… no lo sé Hilde, no lo sé.

—Te amo Duo… siempre te amaré.

—Yo también Hilde.

Se besaron por última vez e intentaron descansar aunque sea un poco, ambos lo necesitaban.

* * *

—Mi coronel, hemos encontrado a Duo Maxwell, Hilde, Heero Yui y a Relena Peacecraft, lo mejor será tener un móvil cerca de su casa para saber todos sus movimientos y así ver cuando atacamos.

—Me parece… acuérdense que tenemos que capturarlos a todos, especialmente a Relena. Ella nos ayudará a encontrar a Peacecraft. Él es lo más importante junto con Yui, hagan lo que crean conveniente.

Continuará…

* * *

_(1) Características de las personas que se encargaban de seguir a los disidentes de la dictadura._

_(2) En un primer momento una forma de deshacerse de los cuerpos fue tirarlos al río Mapocho, debido a su poca profundidad los cuerpos salieron a flote._

_(3) Todos los que formaban parte de un partido político que estuviera en contra de la dictadura, entraron en clandestinidad. Nadie debía saber de ellos, perdían contacto con sus familiares._

_(4) Fuerzas represivas del Estado, principalmente fuerzas armadas, carabineros y los servicios de inteligencia como la DINA y la CNI._

_(5) Los autos que usaba la DINA y posteriormente la CNI tenían la característica que no usaban patente._

* * *

**N/A:** Sexto capítulo. Espero les guste. No duden en dejar algún comentario.

Saludos.


	7. Acto VII

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_4 de octubre 1973._

Había perdido ,en cierto modo, la conciencia de los días. No tenía muy claro qué día era y eso era porque todo ocurría con demasiada rapidez, hace menos de un mes estaba viviendo una normal con sus seres queridos, ahora se encontraba escapando y en la clandestinidad. Todo era demasiado rápido, en este último tiempo habían estado viviendo en muchos lugares, generalmente pasaban un día y la noche, otras veces la noche y donde los pillara el toque de queda.

Siempre se encontraban en peligro, siempre se sentían observados, siempre veían que algo los seguía, ya sea un auto sin patente o alguna persona, pero siempre eran perseguidos y observados.

Ahora se encontraban en una posada, no sabía por cuantos días, pero al menos podían descansar y dormir un rato. Habían estado gran parte del día caminando y no se habían alimentado bien.

—Bien son dos habitaciones y con una cama de media plaza cada una —dijo Duo—, creo que no habrá problemas en compartir o nosotros dormiremos en el piso.

—No habrá problemas en compartir cama. —Dijo Hilde, mirando a Duo, Heero y Relena.

Relena se sentó en unos sillones que habían en la entrada, y veía como Heero, Duo y Hilde hablaban de muchas cosas que ella no podía seguir -se encontraba cansada-, harta de ir de un lado para otro sin razón. Todos los días soñaba con despertar y ver que todo lo que estaba sucediendo había sido una horrible pesadilla, quería despertar y ver a sus padres, a su tío, pero no. Todos los días abría los ojos pensando que ya no vería más a sus padres ni a su tío, porque ellos estaban muertos, y si ella no seguía escondiéndose a lo mejor le pasaría lo mismo.

—Relena —miro a Heero que le había hablado— vamos.

—Está bien.

Se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar, Heero la esperó y abrazó, así se fueron caminando hasta la habitación que les tocó. Relena y los demás se sorprendieron ya que no era muy común que Heero diera muestras de afectos en público. Cuando llegaron a la habitación fue inmediatamente a la cama que había y se recostó.

—Relena… —susurró Heero— ¿estás bien? Desde que estamos aquí te noto más callada de lo normal.

Sintió como Heero se acostó en la cama y la abrazó. Se empezó a formar un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas empezaron a salir automáticamente.

—Cálmate…

—Yo quería tener una vida normal… no esto.

Relena se movió en la cama y quedó con la cara mirando a Heero, se quedaron mirando por unos minutos. Heero acercó una de sus manos a su cara y la empezó a acariciar ese simple gesto bastó para que se relajara, cerrara los ojos y se dejara dominar por el sueño.

—Miliaro… —susurró entre sueños.

Heero no se sorprendió. Llevaba varios días suspirando ese nombre aunque en un principio le había extrañado, después cuando recordó quién era se tranquilizó. Según lo que había oído de Víctor y por el padre de Relena Miliardo era su hermano mayor, al cual ella quería bastante y se encontraba en Cuba viviendo, por lo que sabía se escribían a menudo y su relación era bastante cercana.

* * *

Duo miraba a Hilde, la cual se encontraba durmiendo. Cada día que pasaba la quería más y estaba orgulloso de ella, no pensaba que sería capaz de salir adelante y lo hizo, sabía que se encontraba mal, pero resistía. Sabía lo doloroso que había sido separarse de su madre para seguir este camino, no le pudo decir adiós. Simplemente le dijo que iba a ver a Relena y después no volvió más a esa casa.

—No quiero exponerla Duo…. Si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría nunca…

Fue lo que le dijo cuando ya se encontraban en su casa. El sabía lo cercana que era Hilde con su madre, y también sabía que ella era capaz de hacer todo para que no le pasara nada malo, siempre se tuvieron la una a la otra.

"_Espero que cuando pase todo esto puedan encontrarse". _Pensó mientras se para de la cama y salía de la habitación, debía conversar algunas cosas con Heero sobre lo que sucedería mañana.

Fue a la habitación y tocó despacio la puerta, al momento le abrió Heero, ambos decidieron salir al patio que tenía la posada en la que se estaban quedando.

—¿Cómo actuaremos mañana? —preguntó Duo a penas llegaron al patio.

—Ya lo dijimos… nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea la hora del encuentro.

—¿Has hablado con Relena?

—No… tengo que hacerlo, pero no sé cómo se lo tomará.

Duo observó a Heero y pudo comprobar que estaba complicado, que no se encontraba en la mejor situación. Sabía que le complicaba dejarla sola y lo peor es qué nadie sabía si saldría vivo de esto, ninguno tenía la certeza de que vivirían.

—Puedo decirle a Hilde que vaya con ella… —sugirió Duo.

No estaba seguro si Hilde aceptaría, pero así podía tener la certeza de que al menos ellas dos estuvieran a salvo y tendrían un peso menos.

—No… ella ha demostrado y dicho que quiere ir con nosotros —comentó Heero—, por mucho que no estemos de acuerdo debemos respetar esa decisión.

—Relena la otra vez dejó en claro que no quería que la excluyéramos más de las decisiones que se tomaban y ahora estamos haciendo justamente eso —dijo Duo, le preocupaba la reacción que podría tener Relena.

—No la puedo arriesgar… —dijo Heero serio.

Duo no dijo más, decidió ahorrarse las bromas entendía la posición de Heero. Él había perdido a sus padres en una situación terrible y era conciente que no se iba a permitir que le pasara lo mismo con Relena, sabía que primera era capa de morir él antes de que ella tuviera que sufrir más de lo que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos.

—Ella no pudo encontrar un mejor hombre que tu viejo —le dijo Duo—, Víctor debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Duo lo abrazó sabía que acciones como esa descolaban a Heero, pero así el entendía que no se encontraba solo. Por mucho que no lo dijera -ya que decirlo sería subirle el ego a su amigo-, lo admiraba. Él no hubiese sido capaz de hacer todo lo que él hizo, de salir adelante después de todo lo que le había pasado, era una persona fuerte y lo apreciaba demasiado.

—Viejo no nos pasará nada… saldremos adelante los cuatro.

—Tiene que ser así —aseguró Heero.

* * *

Estaba mirando el techo mientras esperaba que Heero apareciera. Todavía era de noche y se estaba preocupando ya que no sabía donde estaba, aunque intentaba quitar el pensamiento de su mente. No podía evitar pensar que había saliendo aún sabiendo que hay toque de queda.

"_Dios mío… que no le pase nada malo". _Pensó mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para intentar conciliar el sueño, sin éxito, en estas semanas se había acostumbrado tanto a quedarse dormida estando Heero a su lado, que ahora que no estaba simplemente no podía lograrlo. Dio varias vueltas sobre la cama para buscar una posición en la que se sintiera cómodo y así pudera dormir, pero sin éxito. Estaba decidida a salir de la habitación y salir a buscar a Heero cuando sintió como la puerta se abría. Rápidamente se giró para ver quién era y su sonrisa regreso al observar que era Heero quien había regresado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Relena cuando él se acercó.

No era de preguntar mucho sobre cada paso que daba, de hecho desde que empezó todo este infierno la única vez que le reclamó algo fue el día que supo que sus padre estaban muertos, pero desde entonces nunca más había dicho algo. Confiaba en Heero, pero sentía que se estaba comportando de manera extraña, que no era el mismo y eso le preocupaba.

—Estaba con Duo conversando algunas cosas —contestó Heero.

Suspiró siempre era así, él le había dicho que intentaría no involucrarla tanto, pero a veces era demasiado.

—Sobre qué.

Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber qué estaba planeando.

—Relena… a partir de mañana en la noche te tendrás que quedar sola… no sé por cuanto tiempo será. —Soltó Heero.

Relena lo miró con los ojos abiertos, cómo le decía algo como eso sin tener algo de tacto y consideración.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

—Hemos decidido luchar contra esto —empezó a contar Heero— Pinochet sigue matando a personas… sigue haciendo desaparecer a personas, esto no puede seguir ocurriendo. Mañana en la noche saldremos Hilde, Duo y yo a un operativo que se realizara. —Los ojos de Relena se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas— no sabemos cuánto demorará, por lo mismo te dejaremos en un lugar seguro, allí te podrás quedar por unos días, si nosotros no volvemos a la semana te tendrás que ir y empezar a buscar lugares por tu cuenta.

—Se suponía que ahora íbamos a estar siempre juntos…

Dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía dolida. Jamás pensó que llegaría el momento que se tendrían que separar.

—Sé que es difícil —dijo acercándose a Relena—, pero no tenemos otra opción no quiero arriesgarte. Sin nosotros estarás a salvo.

—Tu le prometiste a mi tío que me cuidarías… que siempre me protegerías.

Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero no quería separarse de quien había sido su sustento este último tiempo y saber que había posibilidades de que esta fuera la última noche que pasaría a su lado la descomponía.

—Sé lo que prometí y por eso es que tienes que estar lejos de mí… de nosotros. Quiero protegerte, pero no puedo hacerlo de esta manera.

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos y no hizo nada por apartarlas. Vio que Heero hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, pero se alejó, fue al baño y ahí se quedó llorando. La vida no era justa y ella recién se estaba dando cuenta de aquello.

* * *

Se estaba cansando. Llevaban semanas siguiendo los pasos de todas las personas que tenían que aniquilar y hacer desaparecer, pero había cuatro personas que no había podido encontrar, y habían estado buscándolos y a punto de encontrarlo por todos los medios y aún así todavía no tenían resultados. Siempre los estaban siguiendo y cuando veían que se instalaban por un buen tiempo en un lugar y se decidían a allanar no había nadie, y si es que había personas, ellas les decían que se habían ido un día antes.

La verdad es que estaban bastante orgullosos de lo que habían hecho, en menos de un mes habían logrado a capturar a bastantes marxistas (1) de a poco iban logrando restaurar el orden que se había perdido en los últimos tres años, pero todavía faltaban muchas personas.

Los teléfonos pasaban sonando y todos los iban contestando. Es que tenían tantas cosas que hacer, pero a él le habían dado como prioridad a esos cuatro chiquillos, todavía no podía entender cómo lo hacían, pero era imposible atraparlos de un modo u otro, ellos siempre se las ingeniaban para poder escapar. Los tenían que encontrar si o si, sobretodo a Relena Peacecraft, eso era lo que le habían dicho estrictamente, le habían dicho hasta el cansancio que ningún del clan Peacecraft debía quedar vivos, ya dos habían sido asesinados, a la niña la tenían rastreada, ahora solo tenían que buscar el momento y por fin detenerla.

Sintió que su teléfono sonaba y contestó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a penas contestó el teléfono.

—Por lo visto mañana estos común hachos de mierda tendrán un enfrentamiento con nosotros.

—¿Quién estará?

—Todos por lo visto… incluyendo a esos cuatro chiquillos —muy bien esa podía ser la oportunidad que tendría.

—Muy bien, sabes que los de arriba nos están presionando, debemos apurarnos.

—Será mañana en la noche —bien, todavía tenía tiempo para hacer un contraataque.

—Bien, entonces mañana estaremos allí. Dile a los demás, ellos sabrán lo que deben hacer.

La comunicación se cortó. Bien por lo visto por fin surgía una buena oportunidad para capturar a esos chiquillos y de paso a otros comunistas. Por fin desde que empezó esa búsqueda tendría la oportunidad de poder cumplir con su general.

Vio la hora que eran -charca de las tres de la madrugada-, podría irse a su casa, aunque hubiera el toque de queda, después de todo era una oportunidad, pero prefirió quedarse. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. No sería la primera vez que dormía allí, ya tenía algunas cosas que hacían más cómoda su estadía. Hizo una llamada primero.

—Tendré que quedarme aquí por esta noche —habló a penas le contestaron.

—No te preocupes, ya espera algo así… tú ¿estás bien?

—Sí… he recibido muy buenas noticias, mañana en la noche lo más seguro es que tenga en mi poder a Relena Peacecraft.

Escuchó una risa y sonrió.

—Debes estar muy feliz… lo que más querías era encontrar a todo el clan Peacecraft, y por fin ahora que los otros dos están muertos ella era la única que estaba viva y por fin lo conseguirás.

—Así es… hay muchos cosas que planear, por lo mismo es necesario que me quede aquí, puede que mañana en la tarde pase un tiempo a la casa.

—No te preocupes… —le contestó— te estaré esperando.

—Gracias, nos vemos pronto.

—Adiós.

Sonrió, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

* * *

_5 de octubre de 1973._

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación incluyendo su cara. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, no quería despertar. Se movió en la cama para evitar que los rayos del solo la siguieran molestando en la cama. Se topó con un cuerpo y abrió los ojos, y vio que Heero seguía durmiendo, lo miró extrañado, siempre que despertaba él ya no se encontraba acostado, pero ahora sí.

Se acercó más a él. Necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de él, quería, no, necesitaba pasar las últimas que estarían juntos lo más cerca posible. No quería creer que la noche que pasó ayer sería la última que pasaría a su lado.

"_Te amo tanto…". _Pensó antes de abrazarlo y recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Flash Back.**

_Sintió como Heero la abrazaba, ambos estaban acostados en la cama de ella, se apoyaba en su pecho, ahora se sentía mucho más calmada. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos, se quedaron mirando por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos. Se acercó lentamente hasta el rostro de Heero y lo besó en los labios levemente, fue un simple roce que Heero de inmediato correspondió y volvió mucho más apasionado._

_Heero puso sus manos en la cabeza de Relena, convirtiendo así el beso en algo mucho más apasionado, sus lenguas se encontraron, se frotaron haciendo que la muchacha lanzara un jadeo. Se separaron y Heero empezó a besar su cuello proporcionándole, también, leves mordidas. La respiración de Relena se agitó._

—_Te necesito —susurró con la respiración agitada._

_Todo se precipitó de un momento a otro. Heero se colocó arriba de Relena empezando a besar sus labios fuertemente, acariciando su cuerpo y quitándole la ropa que sobraba. La temperatura en sus cuerpos empezó a subir. Relena se deshacía en gemidos y temblores provocados por las caricias y besos que Heero le iba proporcionando a su cuerpo. Cuando ambos se encontraron desnudos Heero se acomodó entre las piernas de Relena mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella acercó rostro al de él y le besó suavemente los labios, después de eso Heero se fue introduciendo en ella lentamente causándole un poco de incomodidad al principio, pero después ambos se fueron entregando al placer._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha, prefirió no despertar a Heero, ahora quería ser ella quién lo cuidara, aunque sea por ese día. Quería retener este día en su memoria como el mejor de su vida. Cuando salió del baño vio que Heero todavía se encontraba en la cama, pero ya había despertado.

—Despertaste…

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, besó sus labios suavemente, Heero le correspondió tomando su cara entre sus manos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si después de hoy día lo volvería a ver, por primera vez sentía ese terror.

—Relena… hoy en la noche te irás a quedar en la casa de una mujer que conocimos en una de las veces que nos reunimos los del partido.

—Heero… —susurró acariciando su rostro— yo quiero quedarme con ustedes, no quiero separarme de ti.

—Ya lo hablamos ayer, será lo mejor para todos nosotros, sobretodo para ti.

"_Por que nadie entiende que la única manera en la que yo estaré a salvo será estando con ustedes…". _Pensó mientras veía a Heero levantarse de la cama para darse una ducha.

* * *

Despertó. Se encontraba ansiosa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Se levantó, se duchó y tomó desayuno, según lo que había acordado con unos jóvenes una niña se quedaría por un tiempo en su casa con ella, según lo que sabía ella no estaba involucrada con el partido, pero sus padres sí. Decidió ayudarla, ya que comprendía que debía sentirse confundida, según lo que le contaron sus padres habían muerto a los pocos días del golpe y desde entonces ellos se encontraban vagando de un lugar a otro.

"_Todo debe ser muy fuerte para ella"._ Pensó, se dirigió a la habitación que de ahora en adelante empezaría a ocupar su invitada, debía arreglarla, limpiarla ya que nunca se usaba. También iba a aprovechar de hacer una limpieza generan en la casa.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… mejor empiezo ahora.

Fue a la habitación el a que se quedaría su invitada, cuando alguien entró a la casa. Estaba buscando unas sabanas y frazadas cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

—Pensé que estarías todo el día en la oficina —dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante.

—Yo también… pero viendo que todo estaba bien decidí venir por un tiempo.

Lo miró y le sonrió. No lo esperaba, pero se sentía feliz desde que llegaron allí casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo, y la verdad todavía no entendía por qué hacía todo eso, pero siempre lo iba a apoyar.

—Esta noche se vendrá a quedar una niña que conocí.

—Está bien, no te preocupes de nada, ya sabes que no pasaré aquí la noche.

—Lo sé, cualquier cosa que pase me llamas y si necesitas ayuda tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

El le sonrió y ella se sintió mucho más relajada, no le gustaba mentirle, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo de alguna u otra manera debía hacerlo.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de él.

—Ansioso, por in hoy podré tener a esos cuatro…

Pudo ver claramente la emoción en los ojos de él. Estaba muy preocupada, no entendía por qué la junta quería precisamente a los cuatro jóvenes. Había intentado buscar respuestas, pero sin éxito. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no les gustaba para nada, y tampoco lo entendía. Se suponía que él nunca apoyaría lo que estaba sucediendo aquí y de un momento a otro decidió cooperar.

—No entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto —preguntó preocupada.

Se miraron por un tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que le respondiera.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer, es mí deber.

—Éstá bien… espero que no te pase nada malo..

Le tomó las manos, las acarició y le sonrió.

—Todo estará bien… —besó sus labios brevemente.

Continuará…

* * *

_(1) Marxistas, comunachos, comeguaguas, en fin diferentes formas para hablar de los comunistas._

* * *

**N/A:** Séptimo capítulo, quiero avisar que cuando publique el octavo tendré un descanso de un mes para así poder avanzar y publicar otras historias.

Espero les haya gustado, los review fueron contestados.

Saludos.


	8. Acto VIII

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_5 de octubre de 1973._

Todos caminaban en absoluto silencio, los cuatro no pronunciaban ninguna palabras. Todos estaba sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Hilde intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero no podía, separarse de Relena -su amiga de toda la vida-, era muy doloroso, se adoraban y saber que después de hoy había probabilidades de no verse más, o menos que antes hacía que sintiera ganas de llorar. Duo pensaba que nada peor podía pasar, ya que nada estaba resultando como lo habían planeado. No era tan cercano a Relena, pero le dolía verla sufrir, después de todo era muy cercano a Víctor y el siempre le hablaba de su sobrina, nunca le dijo algo malo de ella, en un principio pensó que exageraba, pero cuando la conoció supo que no era exageración, era buena, no estaba interesada en la político todo esto que estaba sufriendo no era porque quiso, solo porque las circunstancias lo hicieron. Heero era el que peor lo llevaba todo, nunca quiso que Relena se involucrara en todo esto, no quería separarse de ella, pero a estas alturas era inevitable, si quería seguir protegiéndola debía separarse de ella.

"_Debo protegerla, es mí deber"._

Relena sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, los sentía pesados. No decía nada, ya todo lo había dicho, lo había hecho, todo para evitar así separarse de sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada, ya no. Ahora solo quedaba esperar mientras llegaba a la casa de las persona que la dejaría quedarse un periodo en su casa. No sabía nada de ellos o de ella, sólo que antes vivían en el extranjero y que días antes del golpe había vuelto a Chile.

Ve que todos se detienen en frente de unos departamentos. El nudo en la garganta que había tenido desde que empezaron a caminar se siente insoportable. Las lágrimas nuevamente vuelven a sus ojos. No quería separarse de ellos, pero era inevitable.

—Bien aquí es… —dijo Heero.

Caminaron hasta el departamento donde vivían quién o quienes se harían cargo de Relena, tocaron la puerta. Sintieron unos pasos y después que abrían la puerta.

—¡Hola! —escucharon cuando abrieron la puerta— pensé que llegarían más tarde.

Relena se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer. Era imposible… no podía ser ella. Se suponía que ella no se encontraba en Chile.

—¿Noin? —preguntó suavemente.

—Relena eres tú. —Dijo sorprendida, no la esperaba.

Relena la abrazó. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, por fin veía algo positivo, porque si Noin se encontraba aquí eso significaba que Miliardo también. Por fin estaría con algún integrante de su familia. Necesitaba sentir ese calor que sentía sólo con su familia. Quería ver a Miliardo, quería abrazarlo, quería ver la cara de él cuando le dijera que no era necesario tanta efusividad. Necesitaba ver sus intentos de ser frío cando en realidad también se sentía contento de verla nuevamente.

Hilde, Duo y Heero se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir. No se esperaron esa reacción por parte de Relena, no sabía que ellas dos se conocían, ni tampoco de dónde. Su amiga nunca les había mencionado a esa mujer por lo que les causaba cierta curiosidad y cierta intriga sabor de dónde se conocían.

—¿Dónde está? Vino contigo —empezó a preguntar— ¿está aquí?

—No… se quedó en Cuba, vine para buscarte, quiere que vayas para allá. No sabía dónde buscarte, pero por fin te encontré.

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que habían escuchado. Relena abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella no quería irse, ya le costaba separarse de sus amigos por un tiempo, pero irse del país.

—Pero yo…

—No te preocupes —le dijo Noin sonriéndole—, tenemos varios días para conversarlo. Vengan pasen, si quieren pueden quedarse hasta la noche o como ustedes quieran.

Los tres entraron a la casa. Relena a pesar de sentirse feliz por ver a Noin todavía sentía ese nudo en su garganta al saber que tendría que separarse de sus amigos y de Heero. No quería eso, pero era inevitable. Sobretodo ahora que volvía a ver a Noin y eso significaba encontrarse con su hermano.

Por fin la vida le estaba sonriendo, o al menos eso creía.

* * *

Se encontraba en su oficina. Había llegado muy temprano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Todos los días tenía que encargarse de tosas las personas que fueron detenidas. Era bastante agotador todo, pero todo sea por trae la paz y unión a la patria.

A pesar de no estar teniendo los mejores resultados por el momento se sentía orgullo de la misión que le habían encomendado. Era en el encargo de buscar, encontrar y detener a los militantes del PC y del MIR (1), eran los más difíciles de hallar, actualmente no había encontrado a muchos, al meno no los más importantes. Habían allanado las casas en las que vivían, pero nadie decía nada. se mostraban sorprendido, asustados, como si ellos no supieran que sus familiares militaban en partidos políticos de izquierda y extrema izquierda.

Así había estado desde septiembre buscándolos, pero todavía nada. ahora último tenía la misión de encontrar a unos natos de las Juventudes Comunistas, que por lo que había investigado eran cercanos al cantante que -él personalmente- se encargó de tomar preso. Sí, tenía que sentirse orgulloso, con sus asesinato consternó a toda la izquierda.

Vio la hora, eran las doce del mediodía. Decidió ver la lista de personas buscadas para delegar a sus hombres que las buscaran y encontraran, él tenía demasiadas cosas qué hacer entre ellas afinar los últimos detalles del contraataque gracias a sus informantes sabía que algunos de los miembros la jota (2) les estarían preparando una emboscada, pero ellos serían mucho mejores y los detendrían. Allí estarían los niñatos que buscaban.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer cuando abren la puerta.

—Los superiores quieren hablar con usted…

—Esta bien, voy de inmediato. —Le responde—. Antes de que te vayas toma aquí están todos los nombres y direcciones de las personas a las que hay que buscar.

—De inmediato empezaremos la búsqueda.

—Acuérdense que en la noche debemos hacer un operativo. —Dieron por terminada la conversación.

Se dirigió donde sus superiores, no sabía lo que podría pasar; sabía que debía ser algo muy importante, lo más seguro es que le dieran otra misión siempre que lo citaban para hablar personalmente con él era para darle nueva misiones que realizar.

—Mi general aquí estoy.

—Zech que bueno que vengas. —Le respondió—. Tengo otra misión, pero quiero que la lleves a cabo a partir de mañana, sabes que la prioridad son esos.

—Lo sé —afirmó con la cabeza—, lo tengo todo planeado.

—Me parece, tienes que investigar todo sobre Miliardo Peacecraft.

—Está bien.

—Te daremos un mes para que averigües todo de él. Éste es alguien muy importante para esos marxistas.

Tómo la foto y se fue. Todo se estaba precipitando demasiado. Por lo visto querían a toda esa familia muerta… vio la foto, era un hombre de ojos azules con cabello rubio y largo.

Regresó a su oficina. Hastiado, siempre tenía que soportar la mirada de todos mientras caminaba. Sabía la razón, nadie había visto su rostro, siempre usaba lentes y sombreros. En un principio fue cuestionado por eso, pero después a medida que vieron su trabajo dejaron de tomarle importancia, pero siempre iban a existir personas que lo miraran feo.

Buscó los archivos de la familia Peacecraft. No tenía ninguna información sobre Miliardo, por lo visto tendría que ir nuevamente a la casa de esa familia y buscar bien si encontraba algo de él.

Miró la hora iban a ser la una, dentro de poco acaba su turno. Tendría que ir a otro lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegó se asustó al ver a todas las personas que se encontraban haciendo fila. Entró a la casa sin que nadie lo viera, llegó a la oficina que le correspondía, se sacó el abrigo, los lentes y el sombrero. Se sentó y alguien de inmediato entró a su oficina.

—¿Estás bien? Te pregunto ya que hay muchas personas que quieren ser atendidas.

—Sí… no pasa nada. Dame veinte minutos, tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Está bien.

Se consideraba alguien fuerte, siempre supo valerse por si mismo. Pero ahora no sabía qué debía hacer, en un principio pensaba que todo sería mucho más fácil, pero ahora todo se estaba complicando. Desde que llegó se prometió jugar a ese juego, pero todo iba de mal en peor.

Llamó a la única persona que lo podía ayudar.

—Alo, Noin. —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando le contestaron—. ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntaron.

—En el comité (3)… tuve una reunión antes de venir para acá. —Se quedó callado, no se sentía capaz de hablar tanto. Se desconoció.

—Miliardo… ¿qué pasó?

—Me buscan… se enteraron que estoy en Chile —lo dijo lo más calmado que pudo.

—Pero… —escuchó como Noin intentaba hablar, también era difícil para ella—. ¿cómo?

—No lo sé… o sea no sé si saben, pero me dijeron que me investigara.

—¿Qué harás? —esa pregunta se la estaba haciendo desde que le dijeron cual sería su próxima misión.

—Por el momento tengo que seguir en el papel, tengo que saber dónde está Relena, salvar a sus amigos. Hoy puede ser.

—Miliardo te iré a ver —escuchó a Noin muy decidida—, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—Está bien. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

La comunicación se cortó. No sabía si estuvo bien hablar hablado eso por teléfono, era conciente de que algunas líneas telefónicas estaban siendo intervenidas, pero debía arriesgarse.

Sacó su maletín para ver la lista de personas detenidas, él sólo tenía esa información, pero era conciente que para todas las personas que fueran allí les sería de gran ayuda, o al menos eso esperaba. Deseaba intentar ayudar a ellos, que al menos supiera de una parte del destino de sus familiares. No como él que se enteró de que sus padres habían fallecido por la televisión y con puras mentiras de ellos.

Tocaron la puerta y dejó que entraran. Así empezaba su rutina. Pasó un tiempo y ya se encontraba agotado, tener que lidiar con mujeres que no sabían del paradero de sus familiares, y sobretodo hijos. No era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, siempre intentaba ayudar a las personas.

En algunas ocasiones él les podía decir que se encontraban a salvo. Siempre que iba a allanar un lugar o algo por el estilo, él los salvaba y después los sacaba del país, o los escondía para así evitar que los encontraran. Gracias esto ahora podía decirles a ciertas madres que no se preocuparan, que sus hijos estaban a salvo.

"_Haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos"._

* * *

Duo y Hilde habían salido a dar una vuelta, Noin había tenido que ir a hacer unos trámites. Se encontraban los dos solos en ese departamento.

Relena se encontraba lavando la loza y el servicio que habían utilizado en el almuerzo. No sabía dónde se encontraba Heero, y la verdad no quería saber de él hasta que se tuvieran que ir de allí.

Necesitaba pensar en tantas cosas, ese día había sido demasiado agotador, enterarse que su cuñada estaba en el país y que estaría en su casa fue algo muy sorprendente, y también saber que vino para buscarla e irse con ella a Cuba también la dejó sin palabras.

—Cuándo se fue tu hermano… —se sobresaltó, se dio media vuelta y vio a Heero, no lo había escuchado llegar.

—Poco tiempo antes de que te conociera —respondió Relena—. Se fue el 69 y después para las elecciones presidenciales vino a votar, estuvo horas no más, después se fue y me comunicaba con él a través de cartas o a veces nos llamaba.

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos.

—Cuando nosotros nos vayamos tienes que irte de acá. —Sabía que se refería al país.

Miró a Heero. No dijo nada. no podía decir nada, el nudo en la garganta había vuelto a aparecer. Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tienes qué hacerlo! —le gritó Heero, siempre gritaba cuando se desesperaba—. Sabes que estás en peligro, aunque no quieras debes irte. Todos estaremos más tranquilos. Quiero protegerte, pero solo lo podré hacer si no estás aquí.

—No quiero… —susurró Relena—, quiero estar con ustedes, dijimos que todo lo haríamos juntos.

Heero suspiró frustrado.

—No se puede. Te hemos expuesto demasiado.

Lo abrazó. Sabía que no era bueno para su salud mental hacer eso, pasar más tiempo con él aún sabiendo que había posibilidades de sea la última vez que estarían así. Pero quería guardar todos esos momentos.

—Te amo —le susurró despacio. Heero le correspondió el abrazo.

No le respondió, pero ella no lo necesitaba, era conciente de sus sentimientos, como también de que a él le dolía tanto como a ella toda esta situación.

Se separó un poco y besó sus labios lentamente, fue solo un roce, pero que les causó miles de sensaciones y un deseo se despertó en sus cuerpos.

Heero levantó y cargó a Relena entre sus brazos para dirigirse a la habitación que ella ocuparía a partir de ese día. Quería estar con ella por última vez, sentirla entre sus brazos. Llegó a su habitación, se separaron lo necesario para acomodarse mejor en la cama y deshacerse de sus ropas que ya comenzaban a estorbar.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos. Heero besaba el cuello de Relena, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a introducir dos dedos preparándola, ella lo único que hacía era respirar agitadamente a intentar no gemir tanto. Todo lo que sentía era demasiado intenso, saber que podía ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos hacía todo mucho más intenso.

—Mmmm, Heero… —era todo lo que podía decir Relena.

Heeró quitó sus dedos, se acomodó entre las piernas de Relena, la miró a los ojos, ella asintió. Le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la boca y empezó a introducir su miembro en el interior de ella. Se sintió todo tan intenso, tan perfecto. Esperó un momento, para luego empezar ese ir y venir, salir y entrar que provocaba que Relena lanzara constantes gemidos y su respiración se hiciera más agitada.

"_Quiero que este momento dure para siempre…"._

* * *

Observó a Relena dormir, entendía que todo lo que estaba pasando la había agotado. Se encontraba vestido esperando a que en cualquier momento llegaran Duo y Hilde para irse. No quería despedirse de Relena, no sabía si era capaz de soportarlo. La miró una vez más, se acercó a ella y la tapó más con las sábanas.

Sintió que abrían la puerta se acercó y vio a Noin.

—Todavía no se van —dijo Noin al ver a Heero en el departamento.

Heero no le respondió nada, por alguna razón no podía confiar en ella, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que ella mentía cuando se refería al hermano de Relena.

Noin quedó mirando a Heero, tenía que decirle lo que le esperaba para que estuviera preparado. Todavía se acordaba cuando llegó a Chile con Miliardo.

—Heero… hay algo que debes saber. —Empezó hablando Noin.

Heero la quedó mirando esperando a que comenzara a hablar, no confiaba en ella. Noin se puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le contara lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía que contarle todo, pero no podía.

—Miliardo está en Chile ¿no? —soltó Heero.

Noin se quedó sorprendida. Miliardo siempre había dicho que Heero era inteligente, eso se lo habían dicho sus padres, pero jamás esperó que pudiera saber la verdad, sin que nadie le haya dicho.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó un poco impaciente Heero.

—Sí, está en Chile. De eso quería hablarte… él se encuentra colaborando para el Comité, y hace algún tiempo está de infiltrado en la Junta.

—Relena debe saberlo. —Dijo Heero, la conocía, no soportaría otra mentira más.

—No… —dijo Noin— Miliardo no quiere sepa toda la verdad. Él se encargará de decirle…

—Desde cuándo están aquí.

_14 de septiembre de 1973._

—_Aquí estamos…__—dijo Miliardo cuando llegaron el aeropuerto. _

_No sabía cómo habían llegado, pero lo hicieron._

_Tuvieron que entrar con otra identidad, cuando les preguntaron sobre su estadía en Cuba les dijeron que habían estado un período allí de luna de miel._

* * *

_Miraron el lugar en el que se encontraban y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

_Noin miró a Miliardo, esperando una reacción o algo, pero nada. solo se encontraba parado en frente de una casa que no se veía en buenas condiciones._

—_Miliardo… —no respondió. Simplemente abrió la reja y se acercó a la casa que guardaba tantos recuerdos de su infancia._

_Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En Cuba las noticias habían llegado muy rápido. Intentó venir lo más rápido posible para saber si podía hacer algo, saber de sus padres y sobretodo de su hermana._

_Entró a la casa y vio todo desordenado, como los muebles estaban en el piso, era un desastre. Un estante donde tenían mucho libros antiguos se encontraban también en el suelo y sin ningún libro__, __ya se hacía una idea de donde estaban esos libros._

_No había ningún rastro ni de su padre, ni de su hermana, ni de su madre._

_Subió las escaleras entró a la primera habitación -la que pertenecía a sus padres- todo estaba desordenado__,__ la cama deshecha, toda la ropa del armario se encontraba fuera de él y tirada en el piso. Salió de esa habitación para caminar hasta otra, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación que correspondía a Relena. Esta se encontraba ordenada, como si no hubiesen entrado a ver, a lo mejor las sabían de antes que ella no tenía mucha relación con la política. Siguió viendo esa habitación, se dirigió al a cómo donde su hermana guardaba la ropa y vio que todos los cajones se encontraban casi vacíos._

"_Bien… por lo menos se escapó, o al menos eso quiero creer"._

—_Miliardo…. —susurró Noin—, estás bien…_

—_No lo sé…, pero vámonos. Ya vi todo lo que debía ver._

_Antes de venir habían estado arreglando todo para que cuando llegaran tuvieran un lugar para vivir._

_Se habían contactado con un amigo que estaba viviendo desde algún tiempo en Santiago, primeramente llegarían allí, para así después buscar donde instalarse para siempre o el tiempo necesario que estuvieran en Chile._

—_Todo esto es muy peligroso… —dice Noin—, si se llegan a enterar de que estas aquí…_

—_No te preocupes… no me pasará nada._

_Miliardo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le respondió sorprendida. El no era de demostrar su afecto, generalmente siempre era distante con ella, sabía que no estaba tranquilo, podía sentirlo, lo sabía._

* * *

_16 de septiembre._

_Estaba leyendo el periódico para ver si algo decían de sus padres o Víctor. Lo único que sabía es que la Universidad Técnica se encontraba intervenida por los militares desde el golpe, y que ese día a todas las personas que se encontraban allí se las llevaron presas, espera que no fuera ni Víctor ni su padre._

_Tenía un plan para averiguar todo lo que le había pasado a su familia, al estar con una identidad__falsa podía infiltrarse en muchos lugares, siempre estaba en contacto con las personas cercanas al régimen. La idea que tenía en mente era ganarse la confianza de esas personas para comenzar a acercarse a los milicos, la idea era infiltrarse y así poder obtener mucha más información y poder ayudar a las personas que terminaban siendo secuestradas._

—_Miliardo… esto es muy peligroso. Te estás metiendo en algo muy complicado._

_Noin estaba__preocupada por él._

_Sabía lo importante que era para él intentar ayudar a las personas secuestradas, sabía que ese interés estaba también enfocado en saber si alguien le podía decir algo sobre su familia, pero lo que estaba planeando era demasiado arriesgado._

* * *

_21 de septiembre._

—_Tú tendrás la misión de buscar a Heero Yui —le estaban dando las primeras órdenes—. Es alguien__importante y cercano a ese cantante, como también cercano a la menor de los Peacecraft. También la queremos a ella._

—_Está bien, pero sabe si están juntos o no._

—_Según lo que sabemos se encuentran juntos, con dos personas más._

—_Muy bien entonces me pondré a trabajar desde este momento._

_Se inclinó y se fue a su despacho. Se sentó en su asiento y se quedó observando a un punto fijo, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado para él, se agotaba mucho. Todo esto no le estaba haciendo muy bien._

_Quería poder dejar de estar allí conviviendo con las personas que de una u otra manera contribuyeron con el asesinato de sus padres._

"_Haré todo lo posible para ayudar a las personas"._

Continuará…

* * *

_(1) En un primer momento la dictadura se encargó de perseguir, matar y hacer desaparecer a las personas que formaban parte del Partido Comunismo y del MIR._

_(2) La jota, ese era sobrenombre que les decían a los que pertenecían a las Juventudes Comunistas._

_(3) El Comité pro Paz, organización fundada por el Cardenal Raúl Silva Henríquez encargada a ayudar a los familiares de los detenidos desaparecidos._

* * *

**N/A:** Nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste :).

Aviso me daré un descanso de dos meses, o sea que no actualizaré 1973, en este tiempo quiero dedicarme a acabarlo de una vez por todas, y a escribir más cosas que tengo en mi mente. También publicaré otras cosas. Nos vemos en enero :)

Nos vemos, no duden en dejarme un review comentando que les pareció el capítulo.

Saludines!


	9. Acto IX

**********Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**1973.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_22 de diciembre de 1973._

Se estaba dirigiendo al Comité. Las oficinas quedaban cerca de donde vivían por lo que podía irse caminando sin ningún problema. Aunque su hermano se disgustara por ello.

—Señorita Darlian un gusto verla ¿Cómo ha estado? —le preguntó el recepcionista—. Muy bien, dentro de unos días tengo que ir nuevamente a control.

Sonrió y entró a su oficina. Ella era la encargada de recibir todos los casos, registrarlos e informarles a los abogados y personas encargadas de investigar las detenciones.

Suspiró trabajar allí era muy agotar. Lleno de estrés, pero era eso o quedarse en casa pensando y en esos momentos lo que menos quería era pensar.

De a poco fueron llegando los trabajadores. Todos la saludaban con mucha cordialidad. Ella siempre respondía con una leve sonrisa.

—Señorita… su hermano cuándo vendrá, lleva unos días sin venir… —miró al hombre que le preguntó— ya habló con el padre explicando la situación. Pronto vendrá… usted sabe que su trabajo es algo complicado.

—Usted cómo se encuentra —suspiró se sentía extraña con tanta atención —. Muy bien. Algunos días amanezco con el estomago revuelto, pero son síntomas típico de mi estado. Gracias por preguntar.

El hombre la quedó mirando. Ella simplemente lo ignoró y empezó a ordenar los papeles donde estaban anotados los casos para llevarlos a los abogados.

Vio que el hombre se fue y suspiró. Todo era demasiado agobiante para ella. Sabía que todos estaban preocupados por ella, pero sentía que no tenía mucha privacidad.

Todos querían saber más de ella, de su embarazo y sobre todo del padre de su bebe.

"_Si supieran que ni yo sé dónde está". _Desde esa noche que no sabía nada ni de Heero, ni de Duo, ni de Hilde. No sabía nada, era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

Sintió la puerta abrirse dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se concentró en lo que venía.

—Hola… disculpe quería saber si aquí… —observó a la señora que estaba hablando y le pareció conocida de algún lado. No podía saber con exactitud donde. La mujer tenía el cabello oscuro y usaba unos lentes de solo que no la podía reconocer.

Se le veía nerviosa y a punto de llorar.

—Cálmese señora —le dijo tomándole el hombro— le daré un café y así podrá explicarme con más tranquilidad. Aquí la queremos ayudar. —Fue hacer un café se lo entregó a la señora esperando a que se calmara

—Es mi hija… no tengo noticias de ella hace mucho tiempo —le costaba hablar a la mujer— ella desde que ocurrió el golpe de Estado ha estado desaparecida, pero siempre se mantenía contacto conmigo para que yo supiese que estaba viva. Pero hace casi dos meses que no se nada de ella.

Relena anotaba todo en un cuaderno que tenía con todos los casos que llegaban.

—Usted es Relena Peacecraft —miró a la mujer. Hace unos meses que se había cambiado ese apellido por Darlian para evitar sospechas y que las personas que trabajaban para el régimen no la siguieran buscando.

—¿Quién es usted? —se sorprendió de que ella la reconociera.

—Mi niña pensé que te había pasado algo… —abrió los ojos sorprendida— si tú estás bien entonces Hilde…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar ese nombre -su mejor amiga-. Ella era su madre.

—Lo lamento tía, pero hace casi dos meses que no sé nada de su hija ni de Duo tampoco. —Sintió un nudo en la garganta—. No sé qué pasó la verdad, yo tampoco la puedo ayudar tanto… En unos días vendrá mi hermano quien tiene toda la información y sabe con certeza qué paso. Él le podrá decir dígame su número de contacto y yo la llamo, yo también quiero saber de ella.

—Qué fue lo último que supiste de ella…

—Ella con Duo y Heero iban a ir a un enfrentamiento con los militares, pero después de eso no supe nada más. Créame que para mí esto también ha sido difícil, pero como le dije cuando llegue mi hermano y yo la llamaré.

—Gracias mi pequeña.

* * *

—Zech todavía no sabes nada de Miliardo —se puso nervioso, pero no lo demostró—. No mi capitán, de hecho estuve averiguando y desde septiembre no ha habido ninguna persona que llegara a Chile con ese nombre, por lo mismo estoy averiguando en las aduanas las entradas durante todo el año.

—Está bien. De Yui y la niña has sabido algo.

—No… desde el ataque nada. Yui escapó y es como si se lo hubiera trago la tierra. La niña no iba con ellos esa vez.

—Los otros dos sabes si han dicho —bien eso era mucho más sencillo—. Por lo que sé todavía nada. No sé si vayan a soportar, hoy iré a verlos.

—¡Cómo es posible que hayamos estado a punto de capturarlo y ahora no tengamos nada! —suspiró. Dejó que su jefe siguiera alegando.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer en esta semana. Salió del despacho y del edificio también.

Debía ir a muchos lugares.

Lo bueno de trabajar en el centro era que todos los lugares que visitaba se encontraban relativamente cerca. Por lo mismo eso no le generaba mayores inconvenientes.

Empezó a caminar hasta que encontró el lugar que estaba buscando. Tocó el timbre y le abrieron.

—Señor pensé que no vendría.

—Debía hacerlo. Ha pasado algo los días que no estuve aquí.

—No mucho. Quería informarle que los otros lugares ya están empezando a funcionar.

—¿Cómo están? —le interesaba mucho— se están empezando a recuperar… Uno está muy grave no sabemos si dejarla aquí o llevarla para que sigan interrogándola.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, pero presentía de quién sería— 1345654 (2).

—Déjenla aquí —no podía arriesgarse—. Tenemos que seguir las ordenes de Contreras (3) y el dijo que se quedaban aquí hasta que estuvieran recuperados. Especialmente ella. Tiene demasiada información y faltaría mucho para hacerla hablar.

—Como usted diga.

Subió las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones y ver a las personas. Entró a una oficina para ver como iban las investigaciones que se realizaban. Empezó a ver las carpetas y los distintos informes, vio su expediente allí se encontraban todas las personas que podían saber su paradero.

Vio fotografías de Hilde, Heero, Duo, sus padres y su hermana. Todas las fotos eran recientes, tomando en cuenta que los empezaron a seguir desde el primer momento.

Suspiró aliviado las fotos de su hermana no eran muy recientes, por lo visto no la estaban siguiendo -todavía no la encontraban-.

Guardó todos los expedientes. Luego se encargaría de ellos y de obtener la mayor información posible.

Ahora debía ir a ver a todas las personas que estaban en esa casa.

Revisó a cada una de las personas mientras subía y bajaba las escaleras eran cuatro pisos y en todos habían pacientes.

Le costaba entender cómo es que se hizo esa clínica (3) para que las personas se recuperaban y de ahí seguir torturándolas.

Llegó al ático allí estaban las más grave y las mujeres. Era un espacio pequeño en el que cabían pocas personas, pero siempre habían muchas. Por suerte ahora -gracias a sus influencias- había una sola persona.

—Hilde… —susurró despacio— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo está ella? —suspiró. La miró estaba llena de heridas.

El rostro lo tenía lleno de moretones, muchos cortes y marcas por las sogas que le pusieron.

Sabía que los choques eléctricos le habían causado múltiples heridas. Sabía lo mal que estaba pero aún así se preocupaba por su amiga.

—No debes preocuparte por ella. Se encuentra bien —le dijo para tranquilizarla— tienes que calmarte. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que estés totalmente recuperada.

—Duo…

—Ahora iré a ver cómo está. No te preocupes él no está tan mal.

—Mi mamá la extraño —no dijo nada, intentaba comunicarse con ella, pero no lo lograba y su hermana todavía no sabía nada de ella.

—Debo irme… estaré muy ocupado estos días y no podré venir. Intentaré sacarte de aquí luego.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba allí, sólo que era mucho tiempo.

No recordaba muy bien, pero hace algún tiempo estaba viviendo un infierno, porque era la única palabra que podía explicar mejor lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Todo era un infierno, sentía como si la estuvieran torturando constantemente.

Todo era algo imposible de vivir. Todos los días escuchaba gritos, golpes, todos los días podía percibir como llegaban personas y se iban más. Sumándole a los gritos, también había que tener en cuenta esa música estridente (4) que siempre ponían allí.

Todos los días se preguntaba donde estaban sus amigos. Esa noche todo fue muy confuso no podía recordar mucho, esperaba que no les haya pasado nada a sus amigos.

Se sentía tan mal, no podía ni siquiera permanecer en pie sin tambalear o perder el equilibrio.

No sabía qué había pasado con Heero ni con Relena, esperaba que a ella todavía no le pasara nada malo.

Hilde había estado con él hasta unos días. Según lo que escuchó la habían trasladado.

No sabía la razón, a él también lo habían trasladado hace un tiempo, ahora se encontraba separado de su novia.

—345675 vamos. —Sintió que alguien lo tomaba y se lo llevaba sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Esperaba que no fuera otro interrogatorio no estaba seguro si seguiría sobreviviendo sin decir algo.

Lo llevan entre dos personas, tiene los ojos vendados por lo que no puede ver nada solo piensa que es por un pasillo recto y que el suelo es de madera -lo único que puede ver-.

No quiere seguir más en ese lugar.

—Aquí está señor.

—Siéntenlo y váyanse.

Lo sientan en una silla. Sabe qué pasará ahora.

En el último tiempo se había visto sometido a diferentes tipos de interrogatorios en los que nunca salía beneficiado. Nunca hablaba, nunca se quebraba (5).

Desde el momento en que le hicieron la primero pregunta se prometió a sí mismo que nunca diría nada que delatara a alguien. Si le preguntaban por alguna persona nunca hablaría, aunque tuviera que pasar toda la vida en ese lugar.

Siente como le sacan la venda de los ojos intenta abrirlos, pero no puede. Alguien le está poniendo una luz en los ojos para que así le sea más difícil ver.

—Bien… ya sabes por qué estás aquí. Espero que esta vez cooperes un poco. —No respondió, tenía muy claro que nunca iba decir algo que delatara a sus compañeros que seguían libres.

Entonces toma, sabes quién es ¿no? —le dan una foto de Relena mira hacia otro lugar—. Vaya lo sabes, así que respóndeme dónde está.

—No lo sé… —el impacto de una mano llegó a su rostro. Así comenzaba otra sesión de tortura.

—¿Cómo? Qué raro… nosotros supimos que estuviste mucho tiempo con ella —le tiraron la trenza—, vamos tú sabes que si nos das información de ella te liberamos.

—No sé… lo único que sé es lo que saben ustedes.

Mira a la persona que tiene en frente, usa lentes oscuros.

Siempre le daba curiosidad que todos los milicos y torturadores usaran lentes oscuros.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción serás uno de los primero en probar nuestro nuevo juguete… ¡Traigan a Volodia! (6) —no sabía a qué se referían, pero no iba a ser algo bueno.

Siente un ladrido de un perro, se queda extrañado. Desde cuándo habían perros allí.

—Bien acuéstenlo allí. Veremos si ahora te quedan ganas para seguir quedándote callado mierda.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer. Hilde cada día estaba más grave. No sabía si sería capaz de resistir.

Tenía que hacer lo posible para que viviera, era capaz de hablar con el mismo Contreras si era necesario, para que ella se quedara allá hasta que estuviera mucho más recuperada. Las heridas todavía no sanaban del todo y los encargados de ese lugar y ya estaban pensando en trasladarla.

Según lo que logró escuchar iban a esperar a que llegara Contreras para informarle.

Tenía demasiadas cosas qué hacer.

No sabía si era capaz de salvar a todos los que debía salvar. Solo esperaba que Heero estuviera donde se encontrara bien y que nadie lo viera.

Hasta el momento lo seguían buscando, pero por lo que sabía nadie tenía idea de él, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, cosa que estaba bastante bien.

Llegó a las oficinas del Comité. Hace unos cuantos días que no posaba por allí.

Su trabajo como infiltrado le ocupaba demasiado tiempo, por lo mismo había hablado con el padre y acordaron que no siempre iba a ir a trabajar allí, que Relena se encargaría de tomar todos los casos y entregárselos a él y que después viera a quién derivarle cada caso como también los que se encargaría de investigar.

No podía levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad, eso significaba estar más tiempo con los militares.

—Buenas tardes Miliardo.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Mi hermana ya llegó? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Sí hace poco llegó de almorzar está con las demás secretarias.

—Muy bien voy a verla.

Entró a las salas donde estaban todas secretarias buscando a su hermana. Ella se encontraba revisando unas hijas y las archivaba en unas carpetas.

Se veía muy concentrada y seria. Sonrió, por eso le ofreció ese trabajo, sabía que siempre se tomaba todo con la seriedad que correspondía y esta vez no era excepción. Ella haría bien su trabajo.

—Relena… —levantó el rostro y sonrió. Su hermano ya había llegado.

—¡Miliardo! Por cuánto tiempo estarás…

—Les pedí una semana libre. Así que vendré toda esta semana, no tendrás tanto trabajo —Relena se rió y negó con la cabeza— Hermano no te preocupes, sabes que me gusta estar aquí. Me hace sentir útil.

—No quiero exponerte mucho, por tu estado…

—Miliardo no estoy enferma. No me pasará nada por estar aquí. —Miró a su hermana y supo que no había modo de hacerla cambiar de opinión. si fuera su decisión ella no saldría de su casa, pero no podía obligarla si ella no quería.

—Está bien… ahora que ya estoy aquí puedes irte si quieres. Eso sí me das todos los casos de hoy.

—Miliardo… —Relena dejó el semblante relajado, su hermano se preocupó— hoy vino la madre de Hilde preguntando por ella. Me dejó su número y dirección para que te puedas contactar con ella, quiere saber algo de Hilde.

—Yo me comunicaré con ella. Noin ¿Dónde estás?

—Está en una comisaría —dijo Relena— detuvieron a una persona que estaba siendo protegida por el Comité, así que fue a ver cuándo lo iban a liberar y si podían apresurar la liberación.

—Bien, entonces puedes irte si quieres. Las otras secretarias y los demás trabajadores nos haremos cargo —Relena iba a protestar, pero Miliardo no se lo permitió—, el doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar.

—Está bien… —dijo no muy convencida—, entonces nos vemos en la noche.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y Relena se fue de las oficinas.

Fue hasta su oficina personal y ahí se dedicó a ver cada uno de los informes que su hermana le había dado.

Cada día eran más las detenciones y desapariciones, no sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o algo malo. Después de todo que los familiares denunciaran estos abusos demostraba que iban perdiendo el miedo de a poco, como también que los militares cada vez capturaban a más personas.

Separó cada archivero, esto era lo que más le costaba, esa separación, esa discriminación que hacía. Tenía dos carpetas en una ponía los casos que tuvieran más urgencia, allí generalmente iban todos los casos de desapariciones que él no tenía información, por lo mismo eran su prioridad.

Primero debía encargarse de buscar en los centros de detención de la ciudad sino es así buscaba por el resto del país. Siempre aunque fuera buena o mala tenía el plazo de una semana para investigar y darle una respuesta a los familiares.

En el otro archivero iban los casos en los que tenía conocimiento, estos eran mucho más rápido por lo que a penas veía los números de contacto se comunicaba con los familiares para informarles.

También se encargaba de ver si había un modo de liberar a esa persona, pero eran muy pocas las veces que funcionaba.

Vio el número de contacto de la madre de Hilde. Debía llamarla, lo sabía, pero no tenía cómo decirle que su hija se encontraba en un centro de detención con heridas graves. Estaba pensando en la manera de decirle y que no tomara tan mal cuando suena su teléfono.

—Señor… tengo noticias no muy buenas para usted. —se intranquilizó—, ¿qué pasó?

Era otro infiltrado en la DINA (7) que siempre lo ayudaba cuando él no se encontraba allí.

—Supe que a Duo Maxwell lo trasladaron al nuevo centro —se puso pálido— esto debido a que no cooperaba ni daba información.

—Pero ese lugar es muy peligroso… empezó a funcionar hace poco y hasta el momento no ha habido sobrevivientes. —Comentó angustiado, no podía permitir que acabaran con Duo—. Por lo mismo señor… se dieron cuenta que él no delatará a nadie, se quieren deshacer de él. yo intentaré persuadir a Contreras para que lo saque de allí, pero usted sabe cómo es él.

—Lo sé… ¡Rayos! Yo no puedo ir… ya me tomé la semana, sería sospecho que fuera para allá. Necesito que me mantengas informado sobre cada movimiento de allí, de todo lo que le hacen a ese muchacho.

—Está bien. Le tengo que cortar, el dinero se me está acabando.

—Adiós —cortó y suspiró. Todo se le complicaba, los milicos definitivamente querían destrozar a Duo.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de allí, se sentía capaz de hablar todo esto por teléfono, debía ir personalmente a la casa de la madre de Hilde y contarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con un paquete que le había pasado el conserje diciendo que era suyo.

No sabía quién se lo había dado, el señor había ido al baño y cuando volvió tenía ese paquete. Se extrañó, no se relacionaba con muchas personas todas ellas eran del Comité por lo que si querían hacerle un regalo no era necesario tomarse tantas molestias.

Entró al departamento y sonrió. En el living-comedor había un hermoso árbol de navidad. siempre le gustó la navidad, a pesar de que sus padres no fueran creyentes siempre la habían celebrado, sólo porque a ella le gustaba.

Esta iban a ser las primeras navidades que pasaría sin ellos y le dolía. Le daba pena, por eso le exigió a Miliardo que debían tener un árbol de navidad, necesitaba sentir un poco de normalidad en su vida.

Se fijo nuevamente en el paquete. Estaba envuelto en un papel de color café, era bastante chico, pero no sabía qué podía.

Estaba preocupada después todo estaba el nombre de "Relena Peacecrat" y ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros la conocían por ese apellido, por temas de seguridad y como una forma de empezar de cero, había cambiarse el apellido.

No pudo con la curiosidad y abrió el paquete vio que era una pequeña cajita (8), para guardar accesorios. Río la persona que le mandaba esto debía conocerla bien, siempre le gustó tener collares y aros a pesar de que no los usara mucho. Abrió la cajita y empezó a sonar una melodía, en el interior había una nota.

"_Espero que pases una feliz navidad con tus seres queridos_

_HY."_

El mensaje tampoco decía mucho, vio las dos letras y abrió los ojos.

No podía ser que Heero le hubiera dado ese regalo, si era así quería decir que él se encontraba vivo y a salvo. Su corazón latió rápidamente se tocó el estomago. Había posibilidades de poder formar una familia con él y su bebe.

Tenía una necesidad de verlo, de estar con él. Sentir sus brazos rodeándola, amándola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, necesitaba saber qué pasó esa noche. Esta noche cuando Miliardo volviera le exigiría toda la verdad.

—Relena estás aquí… —se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien la llamaba— Noin cuándo llegaste no te sentí.

—Recién… Estuve toda la mañana en la comisaría, no querían soltar a nadie… costó mucho hacer que lo dejaran en libertad —suspiró cansada—, por suerte todo resulto bien. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Bien… no tuve que atender a muchas personas —se quedó callada por un momento— vino la madre de Hilde… —Noin le tomó su mano dándole ánimo, sabía que tuvo que haber sido difícil ver a la madre de su mejor amiga—. Estaba destrozada no sabía nada de su hija…

—Relena… cálmate, sabes que en tu estado no es bueno las emociones fuertes. —le dice para calmarla—, pero es que ahora me pongo en su lugar… Si le pasara algo a mi bebe yo no sé cómo reaccionaría.

Noin la abrazó y dejó que llorara, todo era muy difícil era solo una niña. Tenía 17 años fue separada de sus padres. Ellos fueron asesinados, después debe separarse de su pareja y sus amigos y hasta hace poco más de un mes se entera que está embarazada.

—Relena… —le dijo acariciando su cabeza— sabes que puedes contar conmigo —Relena la miró— Noin… qué pasó esa noche en la que tuvieron ese enfrentamiento.

—No… Miliardo nunca ha querido decirme qué pasó exactamente.

* * *

—Por favor… haga todo lo posible para salvarla —le pidió la madre de Hilde— Como ya le dije estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero todavía no tengo tanta influencia.

—Dígale que la quiero y que pase lo que pase yo estaré aquí esperándola.

—No se preocupe —le sonrio— yo se lo diré, si quiere también me puede dar algo para pasárselo —siempre hacía aquello— Sí… muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo.

—Es mi deber… acuérdese de ir al Comité, debemos poner un recurso de protección para usted así estará más tranquila —le dice poniéndose de pie—, gracias de verdad.

Se fue de la casa todavía tenía tiempo para ir a su casa sin la necesidad de correr por el toque de queda.

Bien al menos ya hizo todo lo que debía ese día; habló con la madre de Hilde y era verdad no reaccionó del todo bien -lo espera-, pero era normal. Siempre es difícil asimilar que tu hija está desaparecida y detenida en un centro de detención viendo en las noticias que cada día se encuentran cuerpos en las peores condiciones.

Lo bueno es que ahora está mucho más tranquila y aunque le hubiera dicho que estaba muerta hubiera sido lo mismo, ya que por lo menos ahora sabe dónde está y que por el momento su hija está viva. como también que hay posibilidades de que sea liberada.

El mayor problema vino cuando le preguntó por Duo. Tuvo que mentirle decirle que estaba en un centro de detención que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí. No podía decirle que lo cambiaron de centro para así poder acabar con él.

Desde un principio el padre les dijo que no podían decirles eso a los familiares, siempre debían dejarles una pequeña esperanza por lo mismo no fue capaz de decirle toda la verdad.

Cuando le preguntó por Heero simplemente respondió que había logrado escapar que ahora no sabía donde estaba.

Llegó a su casa. Su hermana y esposa lo estaban esperando con todo listo para cenar, se sentó en la mesa para comer. Vio que Relena se encontraba demasiado seria y que lo miraba a los ojos.

—Relena te pasa algo estás muy callada —Relena no dijo nada sólo desvió los ojos de su hermano y siguió comiendo— ¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar—, ¡Estoy cansada! —explotó—. Quiero que me digas qué pasó con mis amigos la noche del enfrentamiento.

—Relena cálmate no es bueno en tu estado que te alteres —le pidió Noin—. Al diablo mi estado Noin yo quiero saber la verdad… Están vivos o muertos.

—Están vivos… —dijo Miliardo— Relena sé que todo esto es difícil para ti, pero no puedo decírtelo ahora. Primero cálmate y después hablamos… no quiero esto te afecte a ti y al bebe.

—Yo solo quiero saber la verdad —dijo con los ojos llorosos. miliardo se para y abraza a Relena ésta se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

Era conciente que un día de estos iba a tener que decirle toda la verdad, pero no esperaba que fuera éste. Había tenido un mal día como para terminarlo contándole esa horrible noche.

Continuará...

* * *

(1) Se refiere al Cardenal Raul Silva Hénriquez, desde un principio estuvo comprometido con la defensa de los derechos humanos, muchos le decían el "cura rojo".

(2) Cuando alguien era llevado a los centros de detención perdían su identidad, eran llamados por números.

(3) Mamo Contreras uno de los torturadores más importantes de la dictadura actualmente está en la cárcel y su condena es más de cien años (por el momento, ya que muchos casos no han sido resueltos o denunciados).

(4) Clínica Santa Lucía, fue una clínica clandestina que operó durante los primeros años de la dictadura. Aquí llevaban a los detenidos que tenían múltiples heridas, los sanaban y después eran llevados a los centros donde estaban para seguir siendo torturados. Muchas veces también se torturó allí.

(5) Venda Sexy, un centro de detención clandestino. Hay que decir que en todos los centros de detención se violaban a las mujeres, pero aquí también a los hombres. También conocido como la discotheque debido a la música estridente que se escuchaba cuando se torturaba, era visto también como un tipo de tortura.

(6) Era el termino que se ocupaba cuando una persona que es torturada da información sobre otras personas para así evitar seguir siendo torturada.

(7) Es el nombre de un miembro importante del Parido Comunista, pero en Venda Sexy se le da ese nombre a un perro que había allí y que violaba a los hombres.

(8) Dirección Nacional de inteligencia, así se llamaba el principal organismo que se encargaba, de perseguir, torturar, matar y hacer desaparecer a las víctimas de la dictadura. Más adelante fue reemplazada por la CNI.

(9) Sucede en la serie los 80, tercera temporada, la hija mayor de la familia protagónica tiene un novio del frente patriótico Manuel Rodriguez. Éste para la navidad le regala una cajita de música.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Después de muchooo tiempo les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que ya está llegando a su fin :) cada vez faltan menos capítulos para su termino...

Un beso!


End file.
